Edna and Harvey: The Breakout: A POV Story
by Julie Riley aka Julayla Beryl
Summary: A retelling of Edna and Harvey: The Breakout, but from the Point of View from different characters within the story. Contains both endings and a lead up to the upcoming sequel: Harvey's New Eyes POV.
1. Prologue

A/N: I have decided that this and the Harvey's New Eyes POV stories will be the grand finale of my publishing here in . So here, enjoy, everyone.

Prologue:

***Edna's POV***

For the longest time, as long as I can remember, I've been stuck inside an asylum. I don't really remember what happened to me or why I was in this place.

I awoke one morning, noticing myself inside a padded room, wearing a hospital night gown with only my undergarments. I couldn't make out why this room was made, but there was a chair and a table there. At least I had some place to sit.

One other object I had noticed was something I just couldn't let go...a stuffed rabbit made of terrycloth. Where did he come from, I thought, as I pondered, just standing in the room.

It was weird enough that I dreamt that I was a gigantic monster with tentacles, attacking and devouring a pirate ship full of men looking alike. I don't know why, but it was really weird.

All of a sudden, I heard the door opening. Wonder who it was?

***Marcel's POV***

Things have been quiet since I last went to check my patient. But no matter what I have tried, she still clinged to something in her past, something that always leads to the night of the incident, but what?

When I was about to enter, I heard some brief growling, like a piranha fish devouring human flesh. Curious, I thought, as I prepared to open the door.

When I entered, I glanced at the girl, the patient I have to deal with for 10 years now: Edna Konrad.

"What's going on?" I demanded, wanting to know what the noise was.

"Oh nothing." she said before mock singing, "Doobeedoobeedoo."

"Pah!" I frowned, realizing that she was still a bit loopy from being electrified once again.

Perhaps I should have lighten up on her, but then again, she needed the therapy for a reason.

With that, as I made my way out, I could have sworn I heard Edna make a play growl. Such a disobedient child...

Right now, I thought as I departed to my office, I just need a freakin' drink.

***Harvey's POV***

As I opened my eyes, I noticed the girl looking around in confusion as she made a playful roar. It was my friend, Edna, back from being electrocuted with so many volts on her.

She had lost almost all her memories of the past, the things that made her what she was. And it wasn't just that, but I'll get to that later.

Once more, it would be up to me to help bring back the memories of my creator, hopefully not for the worse.

"Edna and Harvey: The Breakout~A POV Story"

(End of Prologue)


	2. In a Room

Chapter 1: (In a Room)

***Edna's POV***

I looked around the room I was in. There wasn't much to look through. And I wasn't going to sit around and not do anything. Or at least I didn't think I did so anyway.

Nearby was a table and there, next to it was a chair.

I came toward the chair, looking at it as I said to myself, "My most generous hosts have granted me a whole chair. Looking at it closely, the stunning chair-likeness of this chair practically jumps out at me."

However, I didn't feel like sitting down. For some reason, my rear was hurting from all that sitting and I don't think the chair would have made anything comfy.

After a few moments, I picked up the chair by the leg, speaking, "Let's see how detachable this chair leg really is!"

Quickly and swiftly, I undid the leg from the chair, then glanced at it. I'm glad I found this, I thought to myself, since it would prove useful. But how to make it more useful?

I glanced at the table, then at the leg before having an idea. With delight and excitement, I came up to the table, then bashed the chair leg, causing part of it to break, making it sharp.

"Oops," I spoke, "I broke my chair leg."

Just then, an excited voice, a male voice spoke out in glee, "Yeah, baby! Let's trash the whole place!"

I yelped a bit, trying to look around a bit. Who said that?, I thought as I looked around.

No one else was around the room with me, other than that doctor that just left. But there was one thing I hadn't tried yet. Could I be hallucinating or something?

I looked back at my doll. The blue stuffed rabbit made of terrycloth with light blue belly. I was a bit cautious about it. Could this doll really...?

After a few moments, I sighed before asking it, "Errrm...hello?"

Just then, the doll, at least from what I can tell, started smiling as he said, "Hello, Edna! What's up?"

'Edna'? Was that my name? It was so confusing. I'm locked in a strange room, no one else to be around, and now my doll was speaking to me.

Normally, people would freak out if there was a talking doll. However, this creature, this rabbit plush, he didn't seem very creepy.

Finally, I asked the doll, "Who the heck are you? And what? You can speak?"

"I'm your buddy, Harvey," the rabbit hung by the ears explained to me, "It's a shame you don't recognize me. I'll help you get outta here and try to restore your memory."

He, restore my memory? Well crazier things have happened around Earth like the rumors going on about why no one must have imaginations and such. After all, I know nothing and he seems to be linked to what should be my past.

"How's it going, Harv?" I asked him.

"I'd be much better if we were outta here already." he said with caution.

"What is this place?"

"I have no idea, but I wanna get outta here."

"Me too. It seems to be some kind of asylum."

At that moment, it dawned to me: I was put here in the asylum. Framed for something I didn't do...or at least so I thought.

"This must be a misunderstanding!" I protested before continuing, "I'll go and have a look around then. Maybe I can find a way outta here."

Finally, I came up to a door, looking at it. I know it would be impossible have a door talk, but I was kind of running out of options at the moment.

"Hiya, door." I said with a grin, "How's it hangin' today?"

At that moment, Harvey began making a mock tone, sounding perverted as he spoke, "I was feeling a little unhinged earlier, but I'm feeling better now. In fact, I'm experiencing a perverse satisfaction from blocking your way."

"I hate you, door!" I frowned.

It looked like I was stuck for a good long while, so I took my frustration at one of the pads, slicing down one of them.

For a few moments, I pondered a bit. I didn't know what to say, but maybe if I were to talk through the grate, I could...

With that, I looked at the area where the window to my door was, calling out, "Hello! Heeeeeeellloooo! Can anybody hear me?"

At that moment, the window opened up briefly as someone, a different voice, shouted in anger, "What do you want?"

"I want out outta here!" I demanded.

"Forget it!" the voice snapped before the window with bars closed.

"What kind of a way is that to treat a guest?" Harvey frowned before looking at me, continuing, "We won't give up that easily, will we?"

I looked annoyed a bit, wanting to shout to him once more, so I started to.

***Babbit's POV***

Damn that girl! She was starting to get to the annoying stage now. I just couldn't believe the doctor left me to guard her. I mean why bother? It's not only boring, but also there's nothing to do while I wait.

And earlier, she had the nerve to ask to get out! Yeesh, she was annoying.

After a moment, I heard her faint voice calling out, "Hey! Heeeeelloooo!"

In annoyance, I opened the window, glancing as I shouted, "Don't make so much noise in there! What do you want?"

In a curious, but annoying tone, she spoke, "Where am I?"

I rolled my eyes, saying while I grinned, chuckling, "Honey, if I answered that question every time one of you loonies asked me, I wouldn't even have time to go to the bathroom anymore."

Swiftly, I fixed my hair as I continued, "Listen, honey, I'm not paid for talking. Anything else?"

"Who am I?"

Annoyed, I sternly told her, "You are by far the most annoying patient I've ever had to guard."

"Patient?" she asked in confusion, "Am I sick then? I certainly don't feel sick."

"Listen, sweetie, you're in a room with padded wall. Why don't you try to figure it out for yourself?"

"I'm not insane!" she protested as she briefly showed that stupid rabbit, "Isn't that so, Harvey?"

I rolled my eyes, becoming more annoyed at the situation. Did that shock therapy really damage her or something? Sometimes I wish I was doing the guard duty out by the front at time.

Then, the voice called out, "Right. She isn't insane."

I yelped a bit, pondering a bit. Did she pretended to mimick something not her or was it actually one of those banned...

Afterward, I heard Edna speaking, "Do you hear? Harvey agrees."

Finally, I chuckled in amusement, speaking in a mocking tone, "You really ARE an odd couple, the 'both' of you."

In a rude tone, she spoke out, "I just noticed how much of a doofus you are."

"Doofus? Are you calling me a doofus? This doofus is about to come in there and show you his infamous backhand!" I snapped, showing my backhand.

"Why's it so hot in here?" She asked, as if she was sweaty.

I didn't think she was too much trouble, but I told her, "That might be due to the air conditioner being turned off."

She paused before speaking, "What air conditioner?"

Rolling my eyes, I chuckled, "Do you think the Doctor is stupid enough to have an exposed ventilation shaft in your cell?" He-he-he-he. The air conditioner is hidden behind the padding, of course."

Is that so, huh? An air conditioner behind the padding. That DOES make much more sense, of course.

"I'll have to think about that. If you keep quiet from now on, maybe...LATER!" I smirked.

"Let me out! This is an emergency!" she shouted.

"Oh is it?"

"I have to pee!"

"Oh, the good old "I have to pee" trick. Truly a classic. Do you honestly think you get to be a warden in an asylum for the insane if you ever fall for that one?"

"I'm a bit dizzy." she told me.

"Well, that's probably because of the stale air in there. I suppose I coud get up now, walk over to the controls of the AC, and provide you with some fresh air. But then again, maybe I won't."

"I'm hungry!"

By now, she was becoming more and more annoying. And it was bugging me. Ugh, what could I do, though? I'm just guarding her.

"Dinner's at 6. It's ashame that all you get is bread and water again. It's free choice day at the cafeteria."

"Hey, who are you anyway?"

"None of your damn business." I snapped at her.

So far, the conversation was turning one sided. Sometimes, I felt like I needed to take my mind off her and read a book, but sadly I'm forbidden to read one while on duty.

"I need to check what the weather's like."

"Well, the early autumn sun is resting low in an orange sky. The air is so clear that the distant light is sparkling in the mountain reflections. It's around 65 degrees Fahrenheit. It's a lovely day outside, but YOU won't be able to see it, I'm afraid."

Then, after a few brief moments, the girl patient spoke out calmly, "I couldn't help but notice how skillfully you're guarding the door."

My eyes opened wide a bit, realizing as I nodded, Huh. You noticed that, eh? So you might have also noticed that I have my own technique. I developed it at the last tournament. Yep."

"Really? So you're a famous athlete! Do you play on a team or something?"

I looked back at the window before speaking, "Oh, he-he, I...well, I play golf. Mini Golf. Yep."

Just then, I heard her yelping as she spoke, "Mini Golf!? I'm getting all dizzy!"

"And with good reason, sweetheart. You know what? I'll turn on the AC for ya. You can cool off a bit that way."

Finally, after closing the window, I went over to the air conditioner, turning it on. At least she would shut up for a while...hopefully.

***Harvey's POV***

Yippe! Edna's plan was working! All she had to do was find the right conversation and then we could use the AC vent to make our escape, just like we planned it. I can't believe he actually fell for it.

No sooner had the air conditioner turned on, some trickle of stuffing fell to the ground before Edna noticed and said, "There's a draft coming from behind this gap."

And as soon as she could, she went up to where the stuff fell out, cutting the pad wide open. To our notice, we saw the ventilation shaft locked in the grate. It was our escape route. We would eventually be home free.

"I hate grates!" she frowned.

She looked at the screws on the grate, then looked worried as she spoke to me, asking, "I can't unscrew it without some kind of tool."

Confident, I smirked, "Hah! You used to know how way back when."

"What do you mean?" she asked me like a confused child.

"You used to be able to loosen screws with no tool before, that's what I mean."

I watched her pondering a bit before speaking a bit sadly, "I could just cry, Harvey. I can't loosen these screws."

Tears began streaming from her as I began to worry. She use to know how to do so, but she needed a memory boost. And to be honest, I really wanted to help her out, but how?

Just then, an idea formed in my head before I patted her, speaking, "Aw come on. You should be able to eat screws like that for breakfast! That certainly wouldn't have stopped you when you were little."

In confusion, she lifted me before asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...you used to be able to pull off a pretty cool trick."

Eagerly, she asked me some questions, weird questions that she said, "Could I teleport? Could I talk to dolphins? Could I juggle burning chainsaws? Could I polka with my bare feet? Could I hold my breath for 10 minutes?"

I looked a bit uneasily before I meekly said, "Not exactly that. But a couple of screws would never have been an obstacle for you."

It was true. At least from what I could remember anyway.

"I must've been an extra laid back kid. What else do you know?"

I began pondering a bit, trying to figure out the right words. I didn't wanna jump on so many memories too soon. Not to mention I was having a hard time remembering certain events.

Then, I began saying to her, "Errrmm...that isn't how it works. Just remember: I'm a projection of your subconscious."

"Nobody's perfect." she said with a shrug.

"I can give your memory a boost. But you'll have to show me things that remind you of your childhood."

"Like the screws?"

"Exactamundo."

"And then?"

"Then, I'll tempomorph us to the past." I confidentally said to her.

Or at least show her memories of what at least I could remember anyway.

"Cooool." She grinned before pondering, "What exactly do you mean by "tempomorph"? Does that hurt? Will my body be split into molecules and beamed backwards through time?"

"Something like that."

"I'm ready, Harvey."

"Shall I tempomorph you to the past now?"

She nodded with a glee, speaking, "Yeah! Tempomorph me to the past!"

With delight, I bowed somewhat when I was swung as I said with glee, "As you wish. Hold on."

Finally, everything began flashing white, as if we really were going back to the past. I only hoped that this first jump to the past would be enough to help Edna remember to learn how to undo screws.

(End of Chapter 1)


	3. Into Edna's Past

Chapter 2: (Into Edna's Past)

***Edna's POV***

I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange place...and yet it was familiar. To my notice, I saw Harvey moving around before looking at where I was: a basement.

"So this is the past?" I asked in a now younger voice, "It looks like our old basement at least."

I then looked at myself with glee as I continued, "And look at me! I'm young!"

"We've jumped back about 10 years." He explained to me.

"Don't I have to be careful now that I don't run over my own grandpa or something?"

"No more than usual. We're just observing your memory here."

"Ah, I see." I nodded, understanding what he explained, "So I don't have to be careful in case I step on some dinosaur eggs."

"Not if you can find any," he said to me.

I looked through the shelf of my basement, smiling a bit with glee. I've never been so excited to remember what I was use to have before realizing something.

" I know what day this is. My father locked me and my foreign exchanged friends at the time up in the basement because I teased the neighbor's boy." I explained to him, "His name was...Albert or..."

I pondered a bit hard. Surely I could remember the boy's name. And I know it started with the letter "A", but what was the name?

Finally, my rabbit friend spoke out, "Alfred. Alfred Marcel."

I looked stunned at the last name, speaking out, "Alfred Marcel? Like in Doctor Marcel? Oh no!"

I couldn't believe it. The boy was the son of the man who brought me to the asylum. This was not good.

"You better believe it." he said sincerely, "He's the son of the doctor in charge of the asylum."

"Whoah!" I spoke in shock.

"But this shouldn't be a concern for us. We're here to teach you the art of loosening screws without a tool."

"All right then." I nodded, looking at him.

"Hmmm...," he pondered, "I have to get my bearings first. I'll go first, if you don't mind. We can take turns, okay?"

I nodded, saying, "Okay."

With that, I watched him walk around, blinking as he gathered his bearings. Guess he was trying to figure out as much as he could while we're stuck over here. He glanced over to the rake before turning to me, as if forming an idea.

"Can you reach the window with the rake?" he asked me.

"Hmmm." I pondered, glancing at the rake, "This almost sounds like it could work. I could give it a try if you let me."

With that, I went up toward the long rake, glancing at it before looking at the basement window. Afterward, I used the rake to open the window. Maybe Harvey can find something to help free me or something. At least I hope so.

Finally, I watched the stuff rabbit trying to hop up to the window before looking at me, asking, "Ummm...Edna? Will you help me up there? Just for a second?"

I nodded, going to him as I said, "Yeah, I think I can manage."

Finally, I lifted Harvey to the window before he grabbed the ledge, exiting the building. Be back soon, Harvey, I thought to myself as he went off.

***Harvey's POV***

As I exited the basement, I looked at my surroundings. It was a beautiful sunny day, flowers blossomed, the sun shone with the sky partially cloudy, and all this was good and all. However, I began worrying that Edna wouldn't enjoy this day because she got locked in the basement.

At least in the past anyway...but currently, I needed to find something to help Edna learn how to undo screws...but what?

At that moment, I saw something as I spoke out, "Oh, there's somebody sitting there!"

When I went to the back patio, there where my eyes laid were two people, eating ice cream. There I started to recognize them both, the two sitting on the patio on their chairs.

"The guy on the left is Mattis, Edna's father", I spoke quietly as I started remembering before frowning a bit, "but on the right..."

It was then I realized who the boy was. And he was with Mattis as well!

"Hey! Isn't that Alfred Marcel?" I spoke to myself a bit loudly, "That's the son of Doctor Marcel, the head of the Asylum!"

I sighed, shaking my head, continuing quietly to myself, "Edna had to play with him a lot back then."

I became concerned, pondering, "But why is he sitting here eating ice cream with Mattis when Edna's locked inside? I don't get it."

And it was true: I really couldn't get it. What did Edna do wrong this time that got her locked in the basement? Did she use a spider? Accidentally punched him? What?

I glanced at the older man, thinking, That's Mattis, Edna's father. I can't believe he's eating ice cream with that obnoxious Alfred while at the same time, poor Edna is locked in the basement! This is the height of injustice!

And truthfully, I wanted to go out there and tell them myself how I felt...how Edna felt and...

However, I had to concentrate on the more important mission: unlocking screws without a tool. I wanted to stay and hear the reason why, but Edna needed help and her help is a bit more important.

Noticing the newspaper nearby, I picked it up, looking at the articles. There had to be something useful to help Edna remember and I was going to find it.

I looked at the first one while stating with delight, "This says that you're allowed to rhyme "-easel" with "-brush". Yippee! That oversight was long overdue!"

After all, I may not read much, but at least I know which news is most important to take...however, this wasn't the article I needed.

I glanced at the second article before speaking, trying not to make myself heard from the two, "In Flint, Michigan, a left-handed person was stabbed with a right-handed pair of scissors. Very strange."

No, no, I thought after a moment of thought, that wouldn't be useful at all.

Finally, I looked at one more article, speaking, "It says that the chestnut burglar has escaped again. We'll have to watch our chestnuts closely now."

Just then, I noticed something as I continued, "Just a second...this is interesting. It says he escaped by using a chewed-off toenail. Hmmmm..."

This may be the article that was needed for Edna, I thought to myself.

Quickly, I hurried back to the basement, hoping to tell her the good news. She needed to hear this. And I hope it helps.

Arriving back to the basement where Edna was looking around, I wanted to tell her what I learned, but first, I realized I need to examine the screws first properly.

After all, I had to make sure I remembered as well.

Finally, I went to the basement door, going up the stairs before arriving to the door where the screws were at.

Slowly, I began to ponder, "Hmmm...this is interesting. The screws keep this plate in place. I remember...it's all coming back to me. Edna was able to loosen the screws! All I have to figure out now is, exactly, how she did it."

Finally, the memory of the article hit me before I went up to her, shouting, "Hey Edna! I found some screws! I know now. You have to loosen these screws to get outta here."

"That doesn't really help us much, does it?" she spoke, "Now we've got the same problem as the one in the present."

"Oh, right!" I spoke sheepishly.

Yeah, I kind of forgot about that, I thought to myself.

"I'll have another look around." I told her, "I promise you I'll get us out of here."

Just then, the memory of the article clicked before I spoke with a grin, "Guess what: The chestnut burglar has escaped again."

She looked worried as she said, "Oh no. Not again! Last time he took 3 trees in our street alone."

"Police are saying that he escaped using a chewed-off toenail."

"Really?" she spoke in amazement before pondering, "Hmmm...a gnawed off toenail shouldn't be hard to come by."

With that, she removed her shoe and sock, biting off one of her toenails, which was obviously very clean this time, before she showed it, putting the sock and shoe back on.

"And now?"

Finally, I followed Edna upstairs as she ran to the door. Then, she looked carefully at her perfect toenail.

"I'm really curious to see if this is gonna work..." she said before trying it out.

I watched as she began unscrewing the screws to the door hinges. To my notice, it was a success! Quickly, the hinges with the frame were removed, much to our delight.

"I can't believe it! It really DID work! The latch isn't held by the panel anymore. I can just open the door." she smiled happily.

Now that was the face that I always liked cheering up, I thought. Maybe...just maybe that today will be okay. And that she would get to be happy once more, like back then.

Finally, the door opened up as I saw Edna stepped out. Never had she been so delighted.

She looked around with glee, speaking, "This really IS our old kitchen. I can't wait to go on exploring my past."

I could only smile warmly. She really was happy. If only her mom were here to...

Just then, as I prepared to follow her to the kitchen, everything began flashing white as Edna became worried, both of us starting to depart from this world.

"No, not yet!" I heard her shouting before she finally screamed, "Noooooooo...!"

All of a sudden, everything went white on us.

***Edna's POV***

I began to awaken in my own timeline as I screamed, "Noooooooo...!"

I couldn't believe it. Just when I finally found myself in the past, to the happier times, I found myself awakened back at the asylum. It wasn't fair! Even after I tempomorphed, it just was not fair!

"Dang," I spoke to Harvey, "It was all just about to come back to me."

The rabbit sighed a bit, saying, "I'm sorry. This was all I could remember...at least you learned how to loosen screws."

I realized what he meant, nodding a bit as I spoke, "Right. Thanks, Harvey. Where would I be without you?"

I hugged my rabbit plush as I said that with Harvey smiling warmly. At least with Harvey, I have some company.

Then, I looked back at the vent, where the air conditioner was still on. If I were to go in after I opened the grate, the fan would cut my fingers. And I know I couldn't let that happen to either me or Harvey.

It looked like it was time to trick the guard once again, and I needed the right words to use to turn off the AC...but what?

(End of Chapter 2)


	4. Marcel's Explanation

Chapter 3: (Marcel's Explanation)

***Babbit's POV***

I glanced at the watch on my wrist. It was still morning and things were looking more and more boring by the second.

"Hey! Heeeeelloooo!" called out the familiar voice through the door.

I glanced at the door, figuring that Edna probably recovered a bit. I guess I could talk, I thought as I opened the window.

"Well, sweetheart," I began, "what is it now?"

"I'd like to know more about mini golf." she asked me.

"Well who doesn't?" I spoke with pride, "Have I already told you that I play in the professional league? Yep!"

After a moment, the patient that I was suppose to keep watch asked, "Tell me more about your club?"

"It's an original "Babbit & Son". Yep. You won't find that in any minigolf outlet at the mall."

"Where'd you get it? Did you steal it? I think this is all very exciting."

How dare she insult my father's club like that. Even if she was a patient, I felt like I wanted to hit her, despite her gender.

Hurt by that remark, I snapped, "Watch your mouth! I have never stolen anything in my life!"

"Where'd you get it, then? Did you carve it from a whale's jawbone?"

"Hah! The whale has yet to be born whose jawbone can compete with the impact of a genuine "Babbit & Son"!"

After a moment, she spoke out, "I give up. Where did you get it?"

Proudly, I told her, "My father made it for me. Geoffrey Frances von Babbit Sr."

That's right, people. I am a junior myself.

"Really?" she asked me.

Just then, I started to remember the memory of my father, smiling proudly while he was dying on his bed. I began tearing up just thinking about it.

I started explaining while whimpering a bit, "As he lay on his death bed, with shaking hands, he handed over his own "Babbit & Son" titanium 7 iron."

I sniffed a bit sadly, continuing, "His lucky club! He told me to use it like he taught me."

I couldn't help but get a bit emotional. As my mother taught me, it was okay to cry in situations. Sometimes, tears and sadness needed to be let out, not let in.

At that moment, I saw Edna's hand waving, as if trying to get my attention.

"Hey Babbit! Why don't you take your daddy's club..." she began calmly, as if to calm me before she began to speak cruelly, in a very loud voice, "AND WHACK IT ACROSS YOUR SKULL?!"

How could she?! And to think I was making some progress with this patient!

I started sniffing as I spoke in anger tears, "Oooh! You're mean! Ooooh! My poor father!"

In anger, I went to the controls of the AC, snapping, "Just you wait! Let's see if you're still laughing...when I turn the AC back on!"

Finally, I angrily slammed the window door and turned off the AC in Edna's cell. That oughta show her a thing or two.

***Edna's POV***

The plan worked. The fan was now off and I could pry it off when I undid the screws and opened the grate earlier.

Because earlier, I had looked at the fan that I saw spinning around as I told Harvey, "That's the last thing a juicy steak gets to see before it's turned into hamburger."

When I looked at the now off fan, I spoke out, "Only this fan stands between me and my freedom."

I grunted, trying to force the fan off a bit. However, it was stuck tight. I really needed a bit of help.

"I think if I apply a little bit of force, I can pry it out of its casing." I continued before turning to Harvey, asking, "Help a lady out here will ya, Harvey?"

Finally, both me and Harvey began pushing the fan off a bit as I grunted, "Aaaaaaand...HEPP!"

With that, the fan was off and I could now crawl into the vent. Freedom, I thought, here I come!

Entering the vent, I started crawling onward to freedom and for hopefully good things.

Just as I was about to pass a vent, I heard a voice speak out, "This Edna is a real challenge, Hulgor."

"That's Dr. Marcel's voice." I spoke in shock quietly to Harvey, "It's coming from beyond this grate."

"Quick!" he told me, "Maybe we can listen in on what they're saying!"

***Marcel's POV***

I glanced out the window, frowning a bit. No matter what I did, I couldn't fully erase her memories and create her anew. There has to be something linking her back to her old memories, but what?

Finally, I glanced at my bodyguard, Hulgor, speaking seriously, "This Edna is a real challenge, Hulgor."

"What do you mean by that, Doctor Marcel?" he asked me.

In annoyance, I glanced back to the guard, telling him, "I'm at the end of my tether. It's been 10 years and she can STILL remember."

"You're afraid she might find out what really happened back then?" he asked with concern.

"Pah!" I scoffed to him, "Nobody will believe her! Who's gonna believe a loonie? The daughter of a convicted murderer."

"So why are you worried?"

"I'm not worried. I just HATE her resistance."

After all, for 10 years, I've been trying to make her a blank state. And yet, she STILL continues to be a pain in the neck.

It was times like this that I had wished that my son was still alive at least. At least he would understand what I was talking about, despite what I did for him.

Finally, I began to leave the room with Hulgor, telling him I was to be in town for a while until lunchtime. That would be when Edna's next electroshock therapy would be.

***Harvey's POV***

We both listened to what the two said. And I couldn't believe what I heard and neither could Edna.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. My dad, a murderer?" she frowned a bit.

"There's something rotton in the state of Denmark." I spoke, despite this place obviously not part of Denmark.

"Yeah. This Doctor Marcel is hiding something." she explained, "As soon as we're outta here, we'll have to clear the good name of my father."

After a moment, we both looked inside, noticing the entire office bare before she spoke, "Dr. Marcel and Hulgor are gone. Well...here we go again."

That was perfect, I thought as she used the toenail she bit off earlier to unscrew the screws and open the grate.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this." she grinned as she jumped down to the office, clinging me tightly.

When we arrived to the office, Edna noticed a pen and book before taking them, then turning to the wardrobe nearby as Edna spoke, "Hello? Anybody in there?"

"Noooo..." I spoke in a creepy deep voice, mimicking a monster.

Relieved, Edna sighed as she said, "Phew...that's comforting!"

She looked at the diploma nearby, speaking, "That's definitely Dr. Marcel's distinct signature."

It was indeed. If only she could make forged signatures, but I would have to worry about that part later.

We then looked at the trophy case as she said, "One cup for a spelling bee and one for shooting clay discs. How sporting."

We then glanced at a picture of the same boy from before as she said, "It shows a boy who's smiling. I don't know him, but he's starting to annoy me."

She continued looking as she continued with confusion, "A boy studying and...is that supposed to be me? That's strange. There's only one half of me."

She turned to the last photo as she continued, "An old photograph of a boy playing. I think I know him from somewhere."

Finally, Edna noticed the mallet as she took it, speaking in amazement, "A polo mallet!"

The item in question would be useful to us in the future, I thought as we made our way to the door.

However, that guard that was with Marcel earlier entered as he blocked our path.

"Yikes!" she yelped as we backed to a corner.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Edna," the big guy began in sarcasm, "How did you manage to get out of your cell?"

"I possess secret powers!" she explained to him, "One step closer and I'll turn you into a bulldog!"

"Oh yeah?" he frowned, taking a step closer.

"WOOGA!" I heard her shout.

However, as Edna turned to me, I noticed nothing happened as she happily spoke, "It worked! I didn't know I had it in me!"

Frowning, the mental gorilla as I like to call him angrily snapped, "Quit this nonesense and get over here already! I'll put you back in your cell."

Smirking, I shouted, "Hah! Never!"

"Hah! Never!" she repeated to him.

"You can't hide behind the desk forever." Hulgor said to us.

"We'll see about that!" she told him.

Quickly, Edna held me tight as we ran around in circles with the guy. However, as he went the wrong direction to try to get Edna, my friend got out her mallet, quickly hitting him.

That would teach that guy, I thought as he was knocked out.

With that, Edna opened the cabinet before looking at Hulgor, pondering, "Yes. I should get rid of him. But where to put him?"

She then looked at the closet, smirking, "Ah, I know. The cabinet."

With that, I watched as Edna placed the big guy into the closet, slamming the closet door shut and locking him inside. That would teach him!

At that moment, Edna noticed the newspaper clipping on the glass frame, speaking, "Look at this!"

I glanced as she held me to the picture. What did she find?

"A framed newspaper clip over the mantelpiece? That seems to be important." she pondered. "Now, what is this?"

Carefully, we both looked before my friend noticed something odd. Her eyes widened with shock as she began realizing.

She gasped, yelping, "That's my father right there in the picture!"

I glanced at the words that I began to worry about. From what I could tell, this was what the article said:

"41 year old Mattis Konrad turned himself in to the authorities in the wee hours of today. Even though he readily confessed having murdered an 8-year-old boy whose name had not been referred for matters of privacy, he will face capital punishment. The alleged killer did not name a motive for the slaying.

If the prosecution follows through with the death penalty and it is swiftly applied the single father leaves behind his sole daughter Edna who has been put under custody of Dr. Horatio Marcel, the head of the local asylum for the mentally ill."

My mind began clicking as I secretly began to worry. Something about this date...it was important, but how?

"This article states my father is a murderer!" she said with worry, "That is a horrendous lie!"

She looked more worried, turning me over to the paper as she asked, "This simply has to be a hoax! Do you know anything about it? Can you remember anything?"

I glanced at it for a while. However, nothing was coming. It was as if my memories were being blocked from this specific date...

Sadly, I replied, "Hmmm...that's strange. I can't remember a thing. It's like a black spot on my memory."

"I desperately need to find out what really happened back then. My father is innocent. I'm 100% certain of that."

"First thing's first. We need to escape from here. After that, we'll prove your father's innocence."

Edna slowly nodded in agreement as we both made our way out of the office. And I know one thing: Today was going to be a big change for the both of us.

(End of Chapter 3)


	5. Escape Attempt

A/N: Not everything will be covered in the POV stories, just most of the main plot and such. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4: (Escape Attempt)

***Edna's POV***

Harvey and I departed from the office, entering the closet across the hallway. There wasn't much to look at, but at least there might be a few things interesting to find.

Looking around, I noticed a brain in a jar, mockingly saying, "Iiiiiiii muuuuuusssst uuuuuusssseeee brrrrraaaaaain!"

Just then, to our notice, the brain glowed as it telepathically spoke, "I see you're trying to use other brains than your own again, Edna. You should take more vitamins. Then maybe...but just maybe...you might be able to use your own...sometime in the future."

We yelped, being surprised that the brain could talk. I didn't expect it to talk...or at least to talk back at us.

"Erm, hello?" I asked the brain.

"Hello, Edna. What brings you here?" it spoke to us.

"Who or what are you?"

"I am a brain in a jar. But you can call me Bobo if you like."

"Like Bobo the bear?

"No, more like Bobo-bombastic-bodacious-bodalicious-gonna-smack-you-to-the-ground..."

"You're able to talk?"

"Of course not, stupid. Do you see a mouth anywhere? I communicate telepathically."

"Clearly, you do."

After a few moments, I only told the brain, "Ciao, Bobo."

Besides, if I was gonna get out of here, he clearly wasn't any help at all. So with that, I made my way out of the closet room and down the hall, hoping no one would catch us.

***Babbit's POV***

Things became quiet ever since I turned off the air conditioner. Not a peep was heard from the cell.

That oughta teach her for insulting my father and his club, I thought as I sat down.

For a long while, nothing was heard and I saw Dr. Marcel depart from his office. And with him out to town, there was nothing to do.

A lot of things had happened for the past 10 years and guarding this girl was becoming a real pain in the neck. I don't even know why I took this job in the first place.

But just as I thought that, I saw the girl, the same girl that somehow escaped her cell, down the hall while clinging that stupid rabbit of hers.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran after her.

"Yipes!" she yelped as began darting off, "Uh oh. I better skedaddle!"

Quickly, I ran to chase after her. She wasn't going to get away under my watch, I thought as I ran.

She darted into the storage room where the useless junk was. Ha, she was definitely cornered now.

However, when I entered, I saw the room empty. Where did she go?

Then, I saw the window opened. She must have gone out there, but...

With that, I peeked out the window. And there, far on the other side of the roof was Edna with that dumb rabbit, far from my reach.

"What's the meaning of this?" I snapped at her, "Come back here at once! You'll break every bone in your body."

She started to grin sly, speaking in a sing-songy tone, "Why don't you come and get me?"

Ugh, she was really getting on my nerves now. As if her locked in while doing so was bad enough, she was now outside her cell!

However, I looked downward, noticing myself up high before I gulped nervously, trying to say, "Well..."

At that moment, the girl slyly grinned, "Oh, isn't that cute...our minigolf professional has a fear of heights."

I looked ticked off at her when she shouted, "COWARD! COWARD!"

I glared in anger, snapping at her, "Yeah, you just laugh. But eventually, you HAVE to come down from there. And that's when I'll show you all."

Then, just like that, Edna walked off. God, she was annoying, I thought as I waited for her to come back around. Besides, she wasn't going anywhere after all. Her luck would soon run out.

However, after a few moments, I started becoming bored, waiting on her. What WAS taking her?, I thought as I waited.

Just then, I heard a crashing noise. It was coming from the hall.

However, when I went to the door, I noticed something odd: The door was locked!

At that moment, as I tried opening the door, I heard Edna's voice speaking with a giggle, "Now the handle can't be pushed down anymore."

"What the-?!" I spoke with shock.

I grunted, trying to push my way through and try desperately to exit as I snapped, "Hey! What's going on? I'm still in here!"

In frustration, I banged the door, shouting in panic, "HEEEELLOOOOO! HULGOR! DOCTOR MARCEL! SOMEBODY!"

This wasn't good. I was trapped and the only way out of here was...

Finally, I looked back at where the opened window, gulping a bit. It looked like I had to go through the window after all, I thought with fear.

All I knew, however, was that it would take me a while to get out of the room and back inside...hopefully.

***Edna's POV***

The good news was that I evaded Babbit earlier. Lucky me as I was almost caught by him.

I had made my way around the roof and touched the antenna, probably messing someone's TV up a bit. Eventually, I came to another grate, though it lost its appeal trying to get in instead of out.

After looking downward, I told Harvey, "Woooooow. Looks like we still have a long way to go."

Then, I looked at the distance where I said to my rabbit friend, "There's a forest behind the wall. Then, there's a river with a bridge over it. I can make out a graveyard and a church. And then..."

I began leaning a bit as I continued, "houses. Isn't that one our house?"

I looked at one house, speaking with concern, "I have to get there as soon as possible. Whatever it is Dr. Marcel is trying to hide, I'm sure I can find hints there that will help me remember."

Quickly, I went back in through the grate, arriving back to Dr. Marcel's office. Guess that was the only safe place to go at the moment.

Afterward, as I came to the hall, I accidentally broke a vase, knocking it down on accident as Harvey mimicked, "HELP! MURDER!"

Quickly, I hushed him before I decided to use the pedestal and book that I found earlier, locking the man chasing me into the closet room.

I smiled a bit proudly as I began departing the area.

As I came downstairs to the next floor, I accidentally came to a room where one of the workers of the doctor, whom looked like he was trying to hold his bladder, was watching TV.

"Uh oh!" I spoke, "Someone's sitting here."

However, the man watching TV, not looking at our direction, only asked, "Is that you, Newbie?"

"To be honest, I'm a looney on the run." I explained.

He only scoffed, "Loonie on the run. Riiiight. But listen, Newbie, if you've only come to pull my leg, you might as well just take a hike."

"Can do." I told him before I quickly departed.

There was no way I was gonna make him notice who I actually was.

Quickly, Harvey and I went down the stairs, the rabbit in my hand, exploring the rooms not locked. And let me tell you, while I was excited for the gum in the third floor, I was somewhat concerned about the electric chair in the fourth floor. And besides, this chair, Doctor Marcel's Brain-Liquidfier as I would call it, felt like sitting in Dr. Marcel's lap.

As I spoke to the chair, I heard Havey mockingly speak, "Hello. Wanna sit down? The experiences I can give are 'shocking'."

I frowned a bit in annoyance. He may be my friend, but there were times the jokes were just bad.

"I need help from someone who knows his way around these things," I explained to my stuffed rabbit, "Besides, Iiii better leave that to an expert."

Finally, after passing by the next stairs and where a man talking on a cordless phone was, the two of us arrived to the ground floor, heading out to the front door.

Just then, the guard spotted us as I yelped and he spoke out, "Hey! It's prohibited to pass through here!"

"Can't you see I'm the newbie?" I tried to tell him.

However, the man glared, "Always the same witty remarks, Miss Edna? Maybe the doctor should be less thorough when erasing your memory. You always come up with the same old tricks. What else you got for me? You have a special permit? You're just visiting? Or no, wait...you're not really even there, right?"

I was a bit at a loss for words. Had I really tried escaping many times before?

"You know, I've really had it up to here with you." he frowned before he rang the bell as he shouted, "ALARM! PATIENT ON THE RUN!"

Oh crud, I thought as one of the men wearing white came.

"What's going on?" the brown haired man spoke.

"What do you think? There's a patient on the run!" he spoke, pointing to me.

He looked confused before asking the guard, "Where are all the others? Aren't Babbit and Hulgor around?"

"Isn't that something YOU should know? I've been sitting here all day. I don't know what else is going on."

The guard pointed to me, continuing, "But obviously the whole building is in chaos since the doctor went out!"

Chaos?, I thought, Am I really that much of a troublemaker or something?

"It's just..." the man in glasses began, "I've never dealt with an attempted escape before."

The guard groaned while the newbie spoke, "All right, all right. I'll just put her in here with the others. That must be what I'm supposed to do."

Finally, Harvey and I were pulled into the strange new area, the recreation room. Afterward, Newbie sighed in relief.

"There. You stay here until the doctor is back." he told me before he departed, leaving me with Harvey in the strange room.

Afterward, the two of us looked around the place. This was all new to me.

Then, I looked at Harvey, speaking, "Something seems to have gone patently wrong here."

It looked like this mission to escape was going to be more difficult than I thought.

(End of Chapter 4)


	6. The Patients and Marcel's Secret

Chapter 5: (The Patients and Marcel's Secret)

***Aluman's POV***

I've secretly watched the newcomer with her stuffed animal walking about, going in and out of different rooms. It looked as if she needed to escape.

It was a few moments later that I had watched her briefly and sighing over the one called Droggeljug, whom guards the pillow fort where King Adrian was. It seemed, as I thought, that she might be the key to assisting me.

Finally, she approached me and said, "Hello?"

I calmly looked back, still holding the hangar with number on my hand, saying, "Hello, young lady and friends of hers. Wait, stay there!"

I glanced at her as I looked cautiously at both her and her stuffed rabbit, speaking, "There's no doubt! You're different from the others. Your aura is highly energenic! Who are you? Where do you come from?"

"I'm Brachna. I've come from the 3rd Zynnobre of the Ug'hul." she spoke.

"I happen to know that. Brachna is in bed with a fever. Why do you lie to me? Who are you, really?"

"I'm Edna," she said truthfully, It's not important where I come from. The important thing is, I want to get out of here.

"Yes, your impulse for freedom is very strong. Your chi doesn't only flow: it gushes. You have been reprimanded far too often. You have been hindered far too long. The levies are about to break. The volcano is about to erupt."

"Wow! Those are good guesses." she spoke in amazement, "Who are you?"

"My name ceased to be of importance long ago. The moment I inherited the wisdom of the cosmos, I decided to abandon all ties to my former existence. I am known as "The Aluman" now."

"Wow, you loonies love to refer to yourselves only by your characteristics, don't you?"

"It's just easier to memorize." I shrugged to her.

Aluman: Even us loonies get the papers sometimes, you know.

"What is it exactly that you're doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I'm checking the flow of the chi for holes." I explained.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Well, somebody has to do it. You can't just walk about with holes in your chi now, can you? The whole yin might be flooded by yang and you can kiss the feng shui goodbye."

"Why are you dressed that way?" she spoke, looking at what I had worn.

"The aluminum enhances my astral conductivity. This way, I'm always in touch the essential."

"And the "A" on your chest?"

"That is not an "A". It is the earth rune. It connects me with Gaia, the Earth Goddess."

"And the diving goggles?"

"It protects me from chlorine. What did you think?"

I glanced at the girl looking back at the castle, holding her stuffed rabbit before asking, "So who lives in the cushion castle?"

"That would be King Adrian." I explained, "Quite an interesting case. He got struck by lightning and developed certain "abilities" after that. In fact, his case supports some of my theories."

"What exactly are those theories?"

"I have developed a couple of theories regarding Adrian's case. After lightning struck him, he suddenly had psychic abilities. I don't know exactly how to name my theory. I'm considering: "Psychokenetic Conductivity through Electrical Currents". "Electrostatic Psi-Extension". "High Voltage Precognition". Or just "Fortune doesn't always favor fools"."

"What abilities are those?"

"He sees things before they happen." I frowned a bit.

"Wow!" she spoke with amazement, "No wonder he's your king. He must be powerful then."

I simply nodded, "Indeed he is. He always wins Chinese Checkers that way."

"Yeah, yeah! But in addition to that..."

"And at Scrabble."

"But the possibilities!"

"You said it. The recreation room is full of boardgames. And Adrian wins them all. He even won the jigsaw puzzle contest. The prize was a medal of real gold."

She looked back at the pillow fort, then to me before asking, "Why do you call him "King"?"

I sighed, remembering and recalling what had happened. It happened months ago, and it had been like this since, much to my frustration.

"Well, there was the wager in a game of "Yahtzee"." I told her, "We were naive enough to think we could beat him. Beeman had worked out a strategy. The Ticket Inspector developed a failsafe system. Professor Nock supplied us with the medication. He had scraped together everything he could get his hands on for one whole year just for the occasion. Petra even designed a special choreography for us to follow. Alas, it was to no avail."

I finally shrugged, continuing, "Well, we could've done worse. Imagine if Petra had won! Pilates every morning."

"So your coat hanger tells you all that?"

"Why, no! It serves as an aerial to pick up cosmic oscillations. Plus I'm keeping it handy just in case. An aluminum suit is very prone to wrinkling, you know."

"Can I have the coat hanger?"

I glanced at the hanger, continuing, "Normally, I despise the concept of material possessions, but the coat hanger is essential to me, I'm afraid. For one thing, it is my aerial that connects me ot the ethereal realm. I'm also keeping it handy just in case. An aluminum suit is very prone to wrinkling, you know."

Finally, she looked around, speaking, "I have to get a move on."

"Take care of your karma." I spoke as she left the room.

Something told me that today might be the day for my own karma to hit.

***Beeman's POV***

I had just finished with creating some artwork before I sat down, waiting patiently for lunch to come. It was pretty quiet since I was the only one whom was doing arts and crafts at the time. However, I feel as though something was amiss.

Then, in came a girl wearing a gown similar to Petra holding a stuffed rabbit. This was probably the newest patient, I thought as she approached me.

"Hello, Beeman." she said to me.

"Hello, stranger woman." I spoke.

"You can call me Rebecca, the Relentless Revenger from Reno."

"As you wish..."Rebecca"."

"Actually, the name is Edna."

We both shook hands as I spoke, "Please to meet you, Edna."

At that moment, I glanced at the blue rabbit she held by the ears, pointing to it as I asked, "Who's your little friend?"

I may probably have needed new glasses, but I could have sworn that this rabbit was smiling back and waving to me.

"That's Harvey." she said, showing him to me, "He's helping me escape."

"Hi, Harvey." I spoke to it, pretending as if it was alive.

"Cool getup, buddy." I thought I heard it speak.

She looked curious to me before asking, "Why are you wearing a bee suit?"

I sighed, sincerely telling her, "To show solidarity with other men in bee suits. To open the world market for the insectoid garment. As conceptual performance satire. To boycott the fashion industry. And finally, to express my admiration for those hardworking honey collectors."

After a brief moment of silence, Edna only said to me, "Admit it! You lost a wager."

"I lost a wager." I sighed a bit.

Curiously, she asked me, "Why do you have such big ears?"

"All the better to eat you with. And as a valve for my exceptionally high output of earwax, I'm afraid."

"Exceptionally high output of earwax?!" she spoke with a bit of shock, "Yuck!"

"Yes, it is no picnic."

"I don't think it should be used in the same context as "picnic" at all."

"This overproduction is some kind of allergic reaction with me. I'm allergic to hot beverages." I sighed, "I could still use a good cup of coffee right now."

"Why are you locked up here?" she asked me, "You seem to be wise and balanced."

"I have a theory. I think it has something to do with my clothes. Men in bee suits have a bad reputation."

"Where do you think the bad reputation of the bee-look stems from?"

"There's no question about that. The media. Men in bee suits are generally represented as a laughingstock. And the main culprit: Children's animated films! Animation movie authors are basically mounting a campaign against us. The Mexican in The Simpsons. Charlie Brown in Peanuts. Or Bumblebee in Transformers."

I'd go on with what else, but if I had, I would have gotten less calm and more angry.

"The fact of the matter is that men in bee suits are the clowns of the media."

Finally, the girl I was talking to looked at the door leading to the bar, speaking, "I'll be going then."

"Go ahead." I told her before she left.

She looked like a nice woman. The rabbit, however, something about him wasn't quite right about it, but I couldn't place what.

After a short while, I saw her coming back to me with something nice to drink.

"Here," she said, "I've brought you a cup of coffee."

"How considerate of you," I politely said to her.

She seemed like a nice girl after all.

I drank my cup, then started wincing a bit before some of my ear wax from the ears started pouring out. I finally gave her the cup as she took it. But before she left, she took the safety scissors as well.

What would she do with those anyway? And what was it that was going on in the bar?

***Peter's POV***

I started sulking in the bar. Today was my birthday, just another year older and another year to eventually die. Things weren't going my way anyway.

I then heard someone come in before being scolded by the bartender. I guess it was a newcomer or something.

"One drink please." I heard her say.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" he spoke before pointing to me still drinking, "I'm still serving this gentleman here."

The girl whom held her rabbit looked at me before protesting, "But he already has a drink!"

"Don't tell me my job!" he snapped.

Finally, she turned to me as I continued to drink, "Hey you?"

I only continued drinking with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong with you?" she asked me.

I sighed sadly, speaking to her, "Something wrong doesn't even begin to describe it. It's my 40th birthday today. Yet one more year, one more decade on the odometer. My life can't get much worse."

"You have a bipolar disorder, right?" she asked me.

"The Doc calls it that, yeah."

"And what do you call it?"

"I call it "Peter"."

She pondered before speaking, "I could try to cheer you up a little."

"You might as well try. I don't see how that could make things worse."

She cleared her throat, explaining to me, "Your problems are completely irrelevant in a cosmological context. To be more precise, YOU are irrelevant from a cosmological standpoint. I mean, what good does your existence do to anybody? And who will care when you don't exist anymore? Have you ever done anything that will leave a lasting effect? What is there that will last, anyway? Nothing! Even the pyramids will crumble and fall eventually. In the end, all is futile. And all you ever struggle for, poof, just hot air! What I'm trying to say is...errrm...well, what exactly?"

I sighed, turning to her as I explained, "You wanted to cheer me up."

"Oh yeah, right." she spoke before sighing, "I give up. You're simply too hard a nut to crack."

"Thanks for your help," I dryly spoke to her.

"Don't mention it. I better leave ya alone in your despair."

"Right. Why should anyone wanna keep me company?"

"You're right. I don't know either." she spoke before she left the room to do whatever business she had.

I only continued to sigh and groan. I mean what was the point? I would just be another day closer to dying.

And besides, aside Petra perhaps, no one gives a flip about me.

After a while, I noticed some sort of dip placed near me. I glanced, noticing the same girl from before smirking a bit. What was she up to anyway?

"I've got something for you. This will get you back on your feet in no time." she spoke.

"I doubt that." I told her.

I was given some of the dip before I began sipping on it. It didn't taste too bad, I guess.

Just then, my eyes widened before I realized: I needed to use the bathroom.

Quickly, I darted out of the room, leaving the area. I don't know what it was, but there was really something wrong with that dip made of beans.

***Petra's POV***

I stayed down in the dark bathroom, filled with party items. I giggled at the thought of that dreamy Peter arriving. After all, I did have a crush on him.

Just then, the lights went on before I hopped out, shouting, "SURPRIIIIIIISE!"

"Whoops", the actual person, instead of Peter, spoke.

I looked at her, noticing the girl to be purple haired and wearing a gown similar to mine, except barefoot. However, she did have a very cute bunny toy with her, so she seemed all right.

"Well...who are you?" she asked me.

"I'm Petra. Gimme a P!" I shouted, waiting for a moment before shrugging, "Or...you know what? You can keep the "P"."

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"What does it look like? I'm throwing a surprise party!"

"Where are the other guests?"

I scoffed, telling her, "He-lloo-oo! It's a sur-pri-se-par-ty! What kind of surprise would it be if everyone knew about it?"

She smiled with a grin, "You didn't have to do that."

"The party is not for you. Today is the birthday of...Peter!"

I began to sigh lovingly a bit. He may be a downer, but he needed someone like me and my party would be the thing to cheer him up.

"Ooooh...But please don't tell him the party is here. It's supposed to be a surprise." I explained to her.

"We'll see about that."

"You have to promise you won't tell him!"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"All right, we promise."

"Swear it!"

"I swear."

"Cross your heart!"

"Okay, okay, okay."

"Cross your heart and hope to die!"

Finally, she shouted, "I SWEAR IT, OKAY!?"

After a moment, I smiled, "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

She glanced around the area, asking, "Interesting choice of venue."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think more people would come if it wasn't in the bathroom of all places?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "It IS a surprise party after all. And what could possibly be more surprising?"

""Surprising" doesn't do it justice. "Apalling" or "absurd". THAT'S more like it." she told me.

I glanced at her, looking seriously, "Oh yeah? So where would you have thrown the party?"

"The bar?"

"That's out of the question. Peter has been sitting there all day long, crying into his drink. And it's SUPPOSE to be a surprise party. He's a little touchy when it comes to his age. I hope the party can cheer him up a little."

"The break room?"

"Huh? No! We never go in there anymore. 3 people vanished there once. They were actors...I think they were auditioning for a play. They were never seen again."

"How about the TV room?"

"NOOOOO! I loathe parties where everyone just hangs around in front of the tube."

"The recreation room?"

"That was my first thought, too. But King Adrian was opposed."

""King" Adrian?" she asked me in confusion.

"He rules the lounge. HE is a wise and just king. And rumor has it that he is psychic. He rarely receives visitors though, I'm afraid. His right hand man, Drogglejug, is as tough as he is attractive."

She sighed, saying, "Any room would have been better!"

I only grinned, "I like it here."

"Keep on celebrating." the girl told me.

"Oh I will. Oh yeah, and turn the lights off on your way out." I asked her.

"We'll see." she said, taking the bean dip nearby along with a bag of chip, leaving the room as she turned off the lights.

Finally, I ducked down once more, waiting for the right moment. Just after a few minutes, in came Peter, rushing passed me and going in one of the stalls.

I guess something was happening to him, I thought, as he finished. Afterward, I shouted "Surprise" to Peter before we both sat down with me sighing.

Afterward, we both stayed together. At least then, Peter would at least cheer up around me.

***Edna's POV***

I went around the entire recreation room after speaking with Aluman, learning about King Adrian. And for a good while, I decided to take care of a few tasks.

But that was only mostly because I learned from the ticket master that I had to get one of the so-called tickets aka number hangars in order to ride the shaft. I mean it never said anything about giving people a ride, though. So that was when I decided to do these tasks.

One of them was helping cheer Peter up, which didn't help 'til I used the bean dip from the bathroom Petra had. Then, I tried out the Stinky Drink, which kind of made me dizzy and Harvey worried. Heh, I guess I shouldn't have worried him like that.

Another was helping Professor Nock on the dinosaurs, getting a phone back from a broker guy Bruce I guess his name was, getting some waxy fossil for Nock, and finally gain the hangar I needed for Aluman.

I had arrived to the man before I showed him the hangar, telling him, "Excuse us, please."

"Yes, my child?" he glanced at me.

"Do you really need THIS coat hangar for your weather experiment? I've got one here that's at least as good."

I showed him the number 3 hangar as he took it.

"Aha. And now you'd like to swap?" he asked.

"That would be nifty."

"Well, if it makes you happy..."

The two hangars were switched as I smiled, knowing we were going in the right direction.

"Thank you." I told him with a sincere smile, "You're a real friend."

Finally, I departed the area, heading off to the elevator shaft. At least it will help me get to where I was going.

***Key Master's POV***

I sat down in the padded room where a reflection was staring at me. However, I knew that someone would eventually slowly start talking to me. After all, I'm locked in here for a reason.

I was mad, insane, even unhinged, but there was nothing to make me insane. And yes, I believe this is what it should be.

All of a sudden, I heard a female's voice speaking, "What do you think, Harvey? Shall I press it?"

"I'd like to see that." The malish voice was heard speaking.

"I'm gonna do it."

"Go ahead. Be my guest!"

"I'll do it! I'll really do it!"

"You don't have the guts!"

"I'm serious!"

"Chicken! Chicken!"

Finally, I heard a button pressed as the voice spoke in shock, "Edna!"

After a few moments, nothing happened.

"What now?" the female I heard asked.

"It doesn't seem to have had any effect." the male replied.

After a few moments, I looked up. There, I saw a girl with purple hair carrying a stuffed rabbit. It would seem that, perhaps by subconscious or something, I was ALSO able to hear this rabbit talk. And perhaps they would be the ones to get me out.

It was then that I realized: The girl was Edna and her rabbit was the creature she never let go of...Harvey.

I got off of my chair, looking at them before walking closer to them, speaking, "Hello, Princess. What's a girl like you doing in an asylum like this?"

I paused before speaking, "Wait, don't tell me. You're Edna."

"Hey, how do you know that?" she asked in surprise.

"There isn't much that Dr. Marcel can hide from me. That he's keeping you locked up in the tower, for example." I explained to her. "So, we seem to be fellow prisoners. By the way, people call me the Key Master. Isn't that the cutest nickname?"

I looked, noticing the expression on the rabbit's face looking untrusting to me. As if he feels that I would lead Edna to something dangerous. And he might be right.

"What else do you know about me?" she asked eagerly.

"Just that a dark secret links you to the Doctor. An unspeakable, dark secret. He spends much time and energy trying to erase your memory. One could even say it is a personal crusade. And the fact that you always find a way to remember drives him to great irritation."

"Do you know how we can get out of here?" she asked.

"Yes." I told her.

Stunned, she said, "What?!"

"Yes. I know how you can get out of here. I've had plenty of time to figure out an escape plan. Only problem is, I can't do anything about it in here. You, on the other hand, can move relatively unrestricted out there. And you ARE clever, unlike most other inmates."

"So, what's your plan?" she asked curiously.

"First, you must find a way to the other side of the bars, then you'll have to make a copy of the master key. We'll be able to get out of the building with that. It opens my cell door, too. Finally, we need a vehicle to exit the compound." I explained, figuring out what the plan was.

With concern, Edna spoke, "Sounds fairly simple, but how do I get to the other side of the grate?"

"You'll find a way. I'm sure. Maybe through the laundry lift system? There is a 3rd exit in the basement, but please don't take any unnecessary risks. If you drop down there without soft padding, you'll break every bone in your body. And that's it for my plan."

"How very considerate. Thank you. Now how do I get a copy of the master key?"

"You'll have to find the original first, then you'll need clay for the imprint, a furnace to bake the clay, and an easily melted metal to cast the copy. Gold would be perfect."

"Where can I find the master key?"

"That's easy: The guard they call Bladder has it. Bladder is on monitor watch duty in the control room on the 3rd floor. He's far from being watchful, but when it comes to keys, he's a real bulldog. Maybe you can distract him with something."

"Where do I get gold?"

I began pondering, "Hmmm. Tricky, that. Doctor Marcel keeps his polo trophies too securely to get at them. The only alternative I see is Adrian's medal from the jigsaw contest. However, Adrian is sitting in his cushion fort in the lounge like Lord Muck. And he guards himself with this playboy whatshisname?"

With a sigh, Edna smiled, "Drogglejug..."

She sighed a bit while yearning. She was a bit of a romance apparently.

Quickly, I said to her, "Okay, okay, it's all right. As stupid as Adrian might be, he has a pretty impressive mind reading act. It might prove difficult to get the medal from him, even if you manage to get past Drogglejug."

"Where can I find clay?"

"Good question." I spoke, "The clay from occupational therapy has been completely pounded into ugly ashtrays. You can't use that anymore, but maybe it will help you to know that this asylum has been built on a pretty clay-packed layer of earth."

"How do I get a vehicle?"

"Everything in its time, but we're not there by a long shot yet."

After a moment, she nodded, "I think we know what I have to do now."

"Good luck, Edna." I said to her, "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

She looked curiously at me, asking, "Why are you in solitary?"

"They think I'm dangerous. And they're probably right. That's all you need to know."

"Is there anything else you know about Doctor Marcel?"

Seriously, I looked at her, "He is a sick man. Guided by hate. Ever since the death of his son, he has been bitter and escentric. Locks himself up in his secret room, and performs these sadistic electric shock treatments on his patients. A dark secret links you to the Doctor, Edna. He's obsessed with the idea of erasing your memory. Is that enough information?"

She nodded before telling me, "I've got to go."

As I watched her and the rabbit, as if pointing with hateful glare to me, departed, I spoke to her, "Give my regards to Lady Liberty."

I have a feeling that she might be the gate keeper that I needed to be set free once more...if done correctly.

***Harvey's POV***

We left the room holding the Key Master. There was actually something about him that made me cringe with hate to him, even if he WAS helping us. As if I was jealous or something.

We entered a room full of beds, finding two boys, both different colors, sharing the same sweater.

I didn't listen to many of the details, but it seemed like they believe they were twins, which was very weird as they were both very different. Maybe they were fracternal and think they're identical or something.

I glanced up, noticing Edna cutting the sweater in two, freeing them. I yawned a bit, feeling the conversations with those two was pretty boring. Heck, I felt like falling asleep at that moment.

After a few moments, the so-called "twins" were gone, leaving a sheet. Edna, using the chips from earlier, quickly messed up the bed. And lucky too, because I got a good feeling that it will help give us a soft landing.

After a while, as Edna was turning on and off lights to different rooms, I saw Edna taking me over the elevator shaft with hangar once more, then we both fell downward at the basement, landing on the sheet, which was the softest thing I ever felt. Oh it felt so good to land on a very comfy sheet.

Edna, as I watched, went around parts of the basement, meeting with some guy named Almo something, whom needed a spoon. Eh, probably for something important. However, Edna needed the clay and needed it it badly, so we were somewhat out of options.

At some point, Edna took care of the rest of the lights, stole silverware with pot, mitts, ketchup and mustard, went back into the doctor's office, and went outside to fix the antenna. Sadly, all the spoons were gone.

Hopefully, this guy with the bladder problem would go to the bathroom soon, I thought.

Finally, we came back to the doctor's office where Edna checked the drawers, saying, "Closed. That makes me angry!"

She took out the knife, realizing, "Yeah! I can reach between the desk and the drawer with this. With any luck..."

She pulled hard before it fully opened.

"Yes!" she shouted with joy, "Success!"

She glanced, speaking, "There's an old key in the drawer! I'll take that. I bet it's important: Dr. Marcel kept it hidden in a locked drawer, after all."

The key was snatched as we made our way down. As we did, Edna looked curious at the room that was next to the locked gate. It had the same shape as of the key.

"Let's see..." she spoke before she used the key at the hole.

We heard it click before the door opened up.

"Wow! That really worked!" she grinned, hugging me tightly.

Finally, both of us entered the room. To our shock, we saw many items, all of which belonged to that kid, Alfred.

But the question was...why would Marcel have so much stuff for Alfred? It doesn't make sense.

Edna looked at the kite, speaking, "Alfred was very clumsy with this kite."

I scoffed a bit, "That little putz was a clumsy oaf, period."

We both then looked at the portrait of the same boy from before surrounded by candlelight: Alfred. It really WAS some sort of weird shrine to him. Was Dr. Marcel trying to find a way to bring Alfred back by any means neccessary?

"I vageuly remember Alfred." Edna began remembering, "He was an extremely obnoxious boob, I'll admit that. But to think that he's dead now..."

She turned away, then sighed sadly, groaning a bit.

I started looking at her. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She started crying for him, but...

"Edna?" I asked before I began to worry, "Edna?"

I began nudging her a bit before she noticed me, asking, "Hmm?"

I looked a bit reluctant, trying to cheer her up as I explained, "The kid was a klutz."

She shedded a tear as she nodded, "I kn-know...oooh."

"He was a jerk." I told her, despite knowing that Alfred wasn't always a jerk 'til he became a jerk.

She sniffed a bit, saying, "I...I know." before looking back, "I couldn't stand him."

"An idiot. A moron!" I began to try to calm her.

"A pimpled ulcer." she said sadly.

"A bag of pus."

"Dumb as a bag of nails."

"Crybaby!"

"Butthead!"

"Goof!"

"Braindead motherfriggin' vomit-munching horse fornicator!"

I gasped in shock at what she said, shouting, "EDNA!"

She hugged me tightly, sniffing, "I miss him."

"I know." I spoke sadly, not wanting to admit that I also missed him too. I mean Alfred use to be nicer before all that.

Finally, my friend glared as she shouted, "Dr. Marcel will pay for this!"

I looked curiously at her, asking, "You think...HE'S got something to do with this?"

She glanced around, showing me the items Alfred use to have, explaining, "Look around you! It's obvious that this guy is insane. I know the recollection of what happened back then must be buried somewhere in my brain. This is exactly why Dr. Marcel is trying to erase my memory! And to think he's got the nerve to accuse my father!"

I looked seriously to her with determination, speaking, "We'll find the missing piece of the puzzle, Edna. I promise."

She looked at the portrait, speaking, "Oh, Alfred. Whatever happened...?"

Just then, as if from my eyes as well, the portrait began speaking in the most annoying voice, saying, "Ha-ha! EDNA! EDNA! EDNA!"

Both of us blinked with confusion. Most of the time, I would do something like that, but this time...it wasn't me! It wasn't me at all!

Edna began blinking, starting to glare, "What?! You little swamp-dwelling toad! I'll kill you!"

She paused a bit before realizing, "Ooooh. I mean, I would if you weren't already dead."

We then both looked at the bottle of urn near the portrait as she asked me, "They actually squeezed Alfred into that?"

"Human bodies are 90% water, Edna." I said to her.

"And considering Alfred's head, I'll raise your 90 to 98%."

She then looked at where the Homework Ledger was, glancing as she said to me, "That's Alfred's homework. Alfred was a real nerd! And he never let me copy off of him."

At that moment, she noticed something as she pointed, "What's this scribbled on the edge of the page?"

She looked carefully at it as did I, noticing the familiar name on it.

""Mattis Konrad"? That's my father's name!" she gasped, "But it isn't his handwriting...although somebody has made a great effort to copy it obviously."

At that moment, she noticed the writing familiar, continuing, "Just a second! That's MY handwriting! I don't get it. Why did I sign my father's name on the edge of Alfred's homework?"

She finally turned to me as I finally started realizing that particular memory as she asked, "Harvey, do you know anything about it?"

"Oh yeah. I can remember that day very well." I said to her with a grin, "That was the day I taught you how to forge signatures!"

She then aimed me to the homework, speaking, "Can you remember this, Harvey?"

I looked at the homework, starting to grin, "Yes, indeed I do! You and Alfred had a private lesson with Mr. Hornbush. The lesson was utterly boring."

I sighed a bit, rolling my eyes at that particular assignment. It was some facts that she was never going to use anyway, so I thought the truth was obvious.

"And while Alfred did his best to follow," I continued, "I taught you how to forge signatures."

She looked at me, asking, "Do you think we can go back there so I can learn it again?"

"That should be no problem." I grinned, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Tempomorph me to the past!"

I bowed as I held her, "As you wish. Hold on."

Finally, everything began flashing white, as if we really were going back to the past. This time, I would make sure Edna would know this trick, even if it killed me.

(End of Chapter 5)


	7. The Signature Forgery

Chapter 6: (The Signature Forgery)

***Edna's POV***

I awoke and found myself in the past once more...

It was what I remembered: Alfred studying with his arm blocking what I could see and my blue skinned teacher, Mr. Hornbush, writing a difficult problem on the chalkboard.

It was then I began to remember...and worry.

"Oh dear." I said to Harvey, whom was moving again, "I really DO remember, I'm afraid. This is Mr. Hornbush's math class. He was very strict and he always picked on me."

"Doesn't he look like one of the aliens in Star Trek?" Harvey asked as if he was speaking in my voice.

My bunny shook it off, looking confused on why he did that. Guess he was mimicking me for some reason.

"I'm afraid that if I don't pay attention, he'll lock me in the cupboard again." I sighed sadly, "This is a riddle you have to solve on your own. Good luck, Harvey."

I secretly glanced, noticing Harvey pointing to the paper in my bag, asking, "What does that piece of paper say?"

"Oh, it's a note from my father. He just forgot to put marmalade on my sandwich again." I explained to him.

I sighed a bit quietly, looking at the homework I was suppose to write down. I always did hated homeschooling, especially during summertime.

I only hoped Harvey could find something to help me learn signatures at this point.

***Harvey's POV***

Edna really looked depressed. And I can tell: she was suffering from her algebra, which looked way too advanced even for me.

Curiously, I peeked in the cupboard, looking inside as I saw a red coat with something in his pocket. There was a letter in Mr. Hornbush's coat pocket.

At that moment, I formed an idea...maybe that would help Edna learn to forge signatures or something.

I quietly went to the window, looking outside. To my notice, I saw the day bright with many places right for the picking.

Hey! There's a new slide at the playground. I thought as I looked at the other neat places.

A circus, a carnival, the lake, and heck, even the sun shone brightly. It was pretty neat.

Quickly, I went to tell Edna in excitement, speaking and forgetting about her supposing to be quiet, "EDNA! EDNA! EDNA! They have a new slide at the playground!"

"What?" she spoke in shock a bit loudly, "I've got to go there! I can't risk everyone breaking my record in slalom sliding!"

At that moment, I saw Alfred raising his hand, shouting, "MR. HORNBUSH! MR. HORNBUSH! Edna is talking to herself again and I can't properly concentrate on my assignment!"

Then, we saw the teacher turning, shouting as I ducked down, "Edna Konrad! You keep interrupting the lesson. I'll give you an official warning: On the 3rd warning, I'm putting you in the cupboard. Do you understand?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hornbush. It'll never happen again." she said.

However, I only continued, "EDNA EDNA EDNA! There's a merry go round outside!"

"I love merry-go-rounds. This lesson is beginning to be a real torture." she said to me a bit loudly.

"MR. HORNBUSH! MR. HORNBUSH! Edna is talking to herself again! And I can't properly concentrate on my assignment!" The kid raising his hand said to the teacher.

The man turned, frowning, "I have to ask you to behave young lady! That is the second warning, Edna! Interrupt the lesson one more time and I'll put you in the cupboard!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hornbush. It'll never happen again." she spoke to him.

However, my mind was on the letter and the lake as I shouted, "EDNA! EDNA! EDNA! Swimming season's begun!"

Edna sighed as she told me, "Ooooh! I'd like to go swimming, too."

"MR. HORNBUSH! MR. HORNBUSH!" Alfred shouted for the third time with hand risen, "Edna is talking to herself again! And I can't properly concentrate on my assignment!"

He frowned, turning to Edna as he spoke, "That's it! Enough is enough! Into the cupboard! Come on. Move it!"

Edna tried protesting, "But-"

"No backtalk now!"

Finally, Edna, looking annoyed and angered at me, went to the cupboard, slumping inside as she slammed the door.

Man, was she angry when she slammed hard. I thought she would've broke the entire place we were in if she did it harder.

***Edna's POV***

I couldn't believe Harvey did that. After all I did for us.

He got me into trouble when I was feeling worried. And I was only gonna be in the past temporarily.

Then, to my notice, I saw an eye looking out. To my notice, I saw Harvey looking inside.

I wanted to speak to him, ask him why he did that to me, heck even slap him for it.

However, before a word could come out of my angered mouth, Harvey asked, "Can you reach the letter?"

His mit hand briefly pointed to where the letter in coat pocket was as I noticed. So that was why he wanted me in there.

Finally, I spoke, "Sure.", then took the letter and opened it.

I glanced at it, trying to read. However, it was too dark. Now I wish I had brought a flashlight.

"Hmmm. I can't make out anything." I said to him, "It's much too dark in here."

"You could pass the letter through the hole, then I can read it for you." he said to me.

I started smiling, "Good idea."

The letter was pushed through the hole as I waited.

"This is incredible!" he said in excitement, "The letter is from Dr. Marcel, addressed to Mr. Hornbush. The doctor is paying him money to hold you back in school. And he stresses that under no circumstances are you to allowed to leave class early. ESPECIALLY, and this one's underlined, when the weather is good."

I frowned, protesting, "I can hardly believe it! Obviously Dr. Marcel has been carrying out a personal vendetta against me for a long time. He'll pay for this!"

"This all seems a bit illogical to me, but I've seen it written in black and white."

"We'll get to the bottom of this eventually."

After a few moments, he began asking, "Maybe you should ask Mr. Hornbush to let you take part in the lesson again."

I glared, snapping, "I can't believe that you of all people would say that, Harvey."

"Why? We can wreak more havoc that way."

"That, of course, is true." I pondered before I shouted, "MR. HORNBUSH!"

He finally let me out and I sat back on my desk. I guess I'm a bit thankful to have Harvey with me sometimes, even if he DOES get me in trouble unintentionally.

After a few moments of sitting quietly at the desk, Harvey asked, pointing to the note from earlier, "Isn't that your father's handwriting on the note?"

"Yes, why? It's just a little memo about my sandwich." I told him.

At that moment, my rabbit grinned, "Well...how about we create our own little note for Mr. Hornbush? In your father's name?"

It was then I started realizing, "You mean...we'll forge his handwriting?"

"We'll just borrow it." he explained, "After all, you have plenty of time in here to practice it...or did you have other plans?"

I began to ponder, "Hmmm. You're right. This really sounds like a good idea. Maybe I'll even manage to get out soon enough to enjoy the weather."

And then, just like that, I started coming out of the past, feeling as if I was torn away once again from the past. But on the plus side, I now learned how to forge signatures.

***Harvey's POV***

We arrived back to our own time as I smiled. It was so good to teach Edna's skills again. And I missed her when she was lost in her memories.

Finally, I explained to her, "That's how you learned to forge signatures back then. You got so good at it, that after a while, you could forge anyone's signature just by looking at it."

I saw her nodding with a grin, "Yeeeah. I think I could still do that. I really hope this is going to help all of us. This classroom is not exactly what I call one of my favorite memories."

I nodded in agreement. And now it was time to leave the place and head off into the asylum once more, causing more mischief again.

And I only hoped that when we get through, that not only would Edna remember everything, but I would too...after all, and honestly, which I didn't have the heart to tell her, that I too was lost in memory as well.

Edna, I thought as we left the dark shrine of the boy, I only hope that we'll remember everything that happened.

(End of Chapter 6)


	8. Edna vs Adrian

Chapter 7: (Edna vs Adrian)

***Adrian's POV***

I sat in my throne, quietly mediating and thinking of new strategies and games I can concur with my psychic powers. For you see, for as long as I remember, I had these psychic visions...visions of winning everything. And as such, I was placed into the asylum for further examination.

During my time in the asylum, I had won many games, so much that a medal of solid gold was given to me by the doctor for winning the jigsaw puzzle contest.

Then, I heard a commotion outside. It sounded like a woman's voice speaking, "Hold it! Para-Ornithological Branch of the FBI, special squad. Sergeant Edna."

I glanced out a bit. To my notice, there was a girl, clinging to a stuffed rabbit showing an authority badge which looked like it was from a cereal box to my best guard.

"Drogglejug!" he asked in his usual language.

"Of course I can show you identification." the voice continued.

"Drogglejug!"

"You bet. Can I have access to the king now?"

"Drogglejug!"

"Cool! I mean...thank you."

Finally, the person who's voice I had not recognized entered. There, coming in from the tent, sat down a violet hair patient clenching on to a stuffed rabbit. She must have been new to this.

As I glanced, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I could have sworn that the toy was waving and blinking, with a smile on his face.

I only spoke to the girl, "Well, well, well, my scouts reported that you'd all be coming. A new power, they said, is on the rise in the Eastern realm of the recreation room. To overthrow me and my kingdom."

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked in confusion.

Ignoring her, I continued, "So you managed to overcome my guard. Poor, devoted Drogglejug! I will avenge him with your blood!"

I shook my fist a bit.

"What?" she asked more in confusion.

"But woe is me! My hand is weak, for the weight of a sword is far too much for me to bear."

"Have I been tempomorphed into the wrong game?"

"Before you usurp what my dynasty has achieved through the years...my castle...my throne...and my gold medal from the jigsaw puzzle contest...you'll have to defeat me in a mental duel. Are you prepared for the challenge?"

The girl shrugged, saying, "I am ready."

"So be it! Let the joust begin!" I spoke with pride.

Fanfare was heard from my tape player as I continued, "There's no turning back now! It's all or nothing. Victory or defeat? Glory or shame? Fish or cut bait?"

"You know how to create suspense," she said with amazement.

"I will ask you a question and you shall give me the answer or perish!"

"All right! All right! Just ask the question!" she snapped, looking impatient.

"Well, then, the question is...heads or tails?" I asked her, showing a coin.

"That's all?!" she spoke in confusion. "Heads or tails? THAT'S the duel for the royal throne?"

"Heads or tails." I asked a bit more sternly.

After a few moments, the girl, Edna I believe her name was, spoke, "Heads!"

The coin was flipped as it showed tails, which I had figured would happen.

"Tails." I said to her in a sing song voice, "Well, maybe you'll have better luck next time. Have you had enough?"

She nodded, wanting to try again. However, as minutes passed, the results were the same: Edna was losing against me.

Finally, having enough, Edna asked with a bit of woe, "Why must I always lose?"

"Do not blame yourself. There was a time when I too had to endure the same misfortunes as you. I tell nary a lie: I was a regular misadventurer, but then..." I spoke before continuing, leaning to her, "I went out for a walk one night on the roof of the tower...there was a thunderstorm brewing. I opened my umbrella as a precaution and my feet were immersed in buckets of water, when I noticed that the TV antenna was crooked. Immediately, I took it upon myself to rectify the problem. What I remember next is seeing a dazzling flash of light. What exactly it was, I cannot fathom, but after that incident, I've never been off the mark again."

After a few moments, Edna pondered before getting up, speaking, "Well, I'll be going, then."

"Cheerio." I told her as she departed from the tent.

She seemed a bit strange, but she looked like she may find a way to beat me eventually...possibly not today, though.

***Aluman's POV***

I watched Edna with her rabbit depart from the tent, looking somewhat frustrated at what they had to endure.

She approached me with her rabbit, speaking, "Hey, Alu."

"Hello, Edna," I spoke to her, "What brings you here this time?"

"I have one more question about King Adrian."

"Fire away."

"Can you help us beat him?"

"Who do you think I am? Mr. Miyagi?" I frowned.

I watched the girl get on her knees, pleading with despair, "Oh pleeeeeaase? With sugar and cream and cherry on top?"

I pondered a bit. And she seemed eager to beat him at his own game. Not to mention the look on her face.

"Well, all right then." I said to her seriously, "I have a radical idea how to level the playing field, but you won't like it."

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Electroshock therapy."

I watched her looking horrified, asking, "What!?"

"We'll give you electroshocks so that you can predict things as well."

She pondered with a bit of worry, "I'm not sure..."

"We can meet at the electroshock therapy chair and off we'll go. I'd need a better coat hanger, though. The inspector won't let me ride the laundry lift with this one anymore. What do you think?"

"I'm not really sure if I'd like that."

"Take your time and think about it. When you're ready, just bring me a better coat hangar."

She pondered a bit, figuring the possibility. After a few moments, she finally looked seriously to me.

"I've made a decision then. I want the shock treatment." she said to me.

"Brave child!" I grinned, "Get me a better coat hanger and off we'll go."

I watched her depart, leaving me alone once more. For now, I would wait, and for now, I would meditate to help me balance my electrical charge.

After a while, Edna had returned, showing the hangar I needed. Now we were fully prepared.

"Let's go! I want shock treatment!" she shouted eagerly while I took the hangar.

"Very well then. We'll meet by the shock therapy chair. Can you find the way?" I asked her.

"I hope so."

"So off we go."

After a while, I had arrived to the electric chair room, setting everything up for what Edna would need to defeat Adrian.

Then, I saw the girl with rabbit, speaking, "Ah! Edna...finally. So, are we ready to go?"

I pointed to the chair, which Edna sat on reluctantly, stuffed toy on her lap and hands on the clamps, which trapped her.

I noticed her looking worried, glancing at me as I asked, "I hope you're all right over there."

The girl whimpered with worry.

"This is your last chance to change your mind." I spoke to her.

After a few moments, Edna began speaking, "I-"

"Too late!" I said, pulling the lever.

The helmet came down on her, electrifying her and her rabbit as she screamed. Never had it been this powerful until I had worked on modifying it, not to make her lose her mind, but to help her with her psychic powers.

Finally, I saw the helmet lift up with Edna, looking stunned, having her hair frizzle while she stayed dazed. I only hope I had not fried her mind in the process.

***Edna's POV***

When I came out of the electric chair room, no longer dazed and confused, I shook my hair normal before speaking to Harvey, "Wow, that was really something."

Harvey only nodded silently before we made our way back to the rails.

It was a bit later that we both came and confronted King Adrian once again in the recreation room. This time, I was surely prepared.

"Well, well. You have returned to challenge me yet again, as I foretold." he smirked a bit, "Are you prepared to suffer another defeat?"

"I want to try once more," I said to him.

"So be it. Heads or tails?"

"Heads!" I spoke to him, watching the coin flip, which showed heads.

In surprise, he spoke in shock, "Oh my goodness! It IS indeed heads! Have you by any chance joined the psychics' world as well?"

"Well, we'll never need to find out. If you'll just give me the medal now-"

However, he interrupted, "Hold it. Hold it. Hold it. Not so fast! You have been right one time, I shall give you that! But the rules say, ha-ha-ha-ha, that I'm entitled to a chance to try and win the medal back!"

"WHAT?! But-"

"I choose tails."

"Wait a minute, that's-"

However, he flipped it, showing tails.

"And tails it is. That means I get to keep the medal. You are out of luck."

I began to ponder, somewhat loudly, "Is it possible that all the electric shocks were to no avail?"

"What did you say?" he asked in confusion.

Quickly, I spoke, "Oh nothing."

"Another try?"

Finally, I spoke to him, "Well, I'll be gone then."

With that, he waved, "Cheerio," as I left the tent.

I couldn't believe he would do that. I mean I was so close to getting the medal I needed. There was only one thing to do at this point: Find something in his profile to take down the cheater.

Later on, Harvey and I went inside to where many books filled with patient records were located at. I couldn't believe there was so many in here aside myself and whom I met. However, they were very confusing: what color was the pet and what position you were picked during gym?

Many of them were weird, especially Adrian's. Fortunately, I at least know what to do at this point.

I came up to the form lying on the top of the cabinet, where one can register for therapy. Fortunately, since I learned how to forge signatures, I signed it under Dr. Marcel's name. After all, I doubt he would mind.

Afterwards, Harvey and I arrived to the therapy session, figuring out what each was telling us. Luckily, I found out exactly what I needed to defeat Adrian. Too bad I couldn't keep remembering what it was aside what questions to ask him.

After a while, I arrived back to Adrian's tent, with him noticing me once more. After all, he DOES know that Harvey and I were coming.

"Well, well. You have returned to challenge me yet again, as I foretold." he said to me, "Are you prepared to suffer another defeat?"

However, I began to ask him, "Which place were you picked for a team during physical education class?"

He smirked, speaking, "First, of course. What other place is there for one such as I?"

"Ha!" I grinned, "And what kind of pet did you have as a child?"

"A large snappish dog."

Confused, I began realizing, "Just a second! It doesn't work like that. Errrm...what color was it?"

"What is this supposed to be? Some kind of therapy?" he demanded.

"Well..." I started with concern.

"So tell me, which color was he?" he asked me.

After a minute of pondering, I stated, "Red" because I somewhat forgot what the real color was.

At that moment, Adrian realized with amazement, "Wow! You're right!"

He smiled a bit, continuing, "Suddenly, I feel so...so understood. And everything is so much clearer! Yes! I was hit by the same flash of lightning twice in a row! And feeling utterly helpess, I developed a control psychosis. I should start to relax and take it easy. Not everything has to be subjct to my control."

After a moment, I spoke a bit reluctantly, "Errrm...exactly."

"Hey, thanks. You've helped me a great deal." he smiled to me.

After that, I said, "I want to try once more."

"So be it. Heads or tails?"

"Heads!"

I watched it flipped, showing heads.

"Indeed! Heads! My turn! I choose tails." he spoke.

He finally flipped the coin, which landed before Adrian gasped, noticing with horror.

"What's that?" he began, starting to shake with worry a bit, "That cannot be! It's...it's heads! What does it mean?"

"Well, foremost this seems to mean..." I began before singing smugly, "EDNA IS THE KING! EDNA IS THE KING! KING KING KING KING KING!"

Finally, I snatched the medal as I continued, "Gimme the medal, you mental! Your throne is mine now!"

***Harvey's POV***

I smiled to Edna, looking at her looking at her new medal with pride.

"Wow," she said, "The medal really IS made out of genuine gold!"

We hi-fived a bit before departing the recreation room. After all, I had enough of that cheating psychic using that dumb mind reading for one day.

We hurried back to the place where we last saw the furnace, using the pot, clay mud, and the key that was made to be imprinted earlier when Bladder went to the bathroom. I was so glad to be getting out with Edna once more.

After a while, the key was finally made by the gold medal with clay harderning to make it look like the key we needed. The girl and I were sure to escape at that point.

After she unlocked most of the other rooms, minus where the Key Master lied in, the door leading out of the building at the back door was opened. I couldn't be more proud.

When we finally left, I heard Edna shouting with joy, "I'M FREE AT LAST!"

"Yippee!" I grinned happily, "Let's go to the zoo then!"

However, Edna looked seriously, saying, "We can't do that, Harv. I have to find some evidence that exonerates my dad."

"In that case, I hope the information can be found inside those high walls."

"What!?" she spoke in shock.

It was then she and I realized while we looked at the walls...we were STILL trapped inside the asylum.

"Darn it!" she frowned in annoyance.

Something told me that it was gonna get a bit more complicated now that we were out of the building, but not out of the place yet.

***Marcel's POV***

I groaned at what had happened to me earlier. The city council wanted to talk to me about my therapy not being safe in its experimental stages. I had to make up so many excuses just to keep my job.

Finally, I arrived back to the asylum with my driver. Maybe some lunch the cooks had prepared would calm my nerves.

However, as I arrived to the asylum with my driver, I looked at my pocket watch, noticing the time. It was then I noticed something wrong just as the newbie came.

"What's going on here? Why aren't the patients having lunch?" I asked him.

"Doctor! We have a problem," the man in glasses told me, "Hulgor and Babbit are missing."

Then, to my notice, I saw a familiar figure rushing downstairs, looking like he was trying to conquer a fear he didn't like: Babbit.

"I've just solved one of the problems." I told him.

"Doctor!" the frantic man whom was SUPPOSE to guard Edna spoke, "It's a catastrophe! Edna's escaped from her cell!"

I began to ponder a bit. Edna, escaping again? This was going to be a nightmare getting her back in the cell area.

After a few moments of pacing, I glanced at the mini golfer's son, speaking, "Babbit, how often have patients escaped from their cells?"

"You mean on a daily basis? 3 on an average." he told me.

"And how many of them have escaped over the wall?"

"Well...none." he spoke, realizing this.

"None! That's right." I said, turning to him, "The only way in or out is the main gate. And even if she finds a way to open the gate...she'll never get half a mile without a vehicle. She must STILL be somewhere on the premises. Search every floor one after the other! And would you please escort the patients to lunch!?"

Both nodded, darting off to not only search for Edna, but also grab the patients for lunch.

I don't know what she's up to...but I can tell she's planning to get her memories back...by any means necessary.

(End of Chapter 7)


	9. Escaping the Asylum

Chapter 8: (Escaping the Asylum)

***Key Master's POV***

It had been a long while since I talked to Edna, but I know that only the morning had passed. I figured that the doctor was coming back around lunchtime.

I had recently been fed some very stale bread. And honestly, I don't like the way they serve it, unlike "Free Choice Day" the other inmates would get.

Just then, to my notice, Edna with her rabbit had returned. It had been a while since I last spoke to them.

"Hello, Princess," I began, "Any progress?"

"You bet," she grinned, holding the master key she had made, "I've got the master key."

"All right, then. Let me out. We can proceed with phase 2 of my plan now."

The girl nodded before going to my door. After a moment, I heard the door unlocking. It had to mean something.

I opened the door when she said, "Whoops." before moving aside, letting me out a bit.

I looked around. For once, I was not locked in my prison. I wasn't sure if it felt like a good thing or a bad thing, but I knew I had to get out for a reason.

"You are free!" she said to me, clinging to her rabbit by the ears.

"Aaaah...that's why the door is open," I spoke calmly with a hint of snarkiness, "Don't get your hopes up too high. The biggest obstacle is still waiting for us."

"I've got the master key." she said eagerly, showing the key.

"Well, I almost suspected as much. The very moment the door opened."

"What are we going to do next?"

"We need a vehicle. We won't get far otherwise."

She looked very eager, speaking, "Boyohboyohboyohboyohboy. A master key, a vehicle...what next? A perpectual motion machine? Or the missing link between man and ape?"

"I have a candidate for the latter."

Finally, she held my hand. I had not felt the warmth of a person's hand in a long time. And Edna was really desperate to get out.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she said, trying to get me fully out of the office.

However, I was concerned, removing my arm as I spoke, "We need a vehicle. I'll wait here until you've dug one up. Preferably one that isn't already occupied."

She frowned a bit, speaking dryly, "Yeah, sure. Just pass the hard labor off to the rank and file."

After a moment, she realized, "I've found a van earlier!"

"Have you now? Good. So the hopes I put in you weren't all for nought."

"It's in the motor pool garage."

"You go right ahead, we'll meet there."

Finally, Edna with her rabbit departed. As soon as they were gone, I snuck out, quickly making my way to the garage and slipping passed the driver that was distracted by the alarm sounding off as I was stepping down. However, when I came to the unoccupied van, I found that the tire was missing and the battery was dead.

Afterward, Edna arrived as she noticed, "Oh, you're already here?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am. This is a pretty nice ride you found here, except not only is a rear wheel missing, the motor won't start. I think it's the wiring, but I'm not an expert."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Good question."

"What are we going to do about the missing rear tire?"

With a small grin, I told her, "I'm pretty confident you'll be able to muster up a spare."

"What are we going to do about the engine trouble?"

"I think it's the ignition." I firmly spoke, "We'll need an expert for that. Somebody who knows his way around electricity."

Finally, she nodded, "I'll get working on that then."

"That's what I would have suggested." I told her, fixing my hair.

Finally, I watched her leave the area. Hopefully, she would find the ones we would need to help in our escape.

***Hotti's POV***

It was just another boring day at lunch. It was Free Choice Day after all. My twin, Motti and I were just eating lunch as usual. However, things were a little different from when we normally ate.

Earlier today, a girl came up to us, asking us information about our origin and us practically siamese twins due to being born at the same time. Or at least that's what I believe. Afterward, though, she used a pair of scissors to split us into two people.

I guess we should've been a bit more grateful, but then again, we ARE brothers and we stick together, no matter what.

Anyhow, we were just eating the lunch we were given, despite it being called "Free Choice Day" when all of a sudden, the two heard a "psst" sound.

We both looked down, noticing Edna and Harvey under the table.

"Hey, pssst!" she began, "What's for lunch?"

"It's "Free choice day" today." I explained, "Everyone's having what they want. Or at least what's been put on the list under their names. The list has been up on the board for a week. I guess I don't have to tell you it's been tampered with. This IS an asylum for the mentally unstable, after all."

"I've got the master key along with the spares Marcel threw out and we're planning to escape. Are you coming, too?" she asked us.

I pondered a bit, then looked at my brother. And honestly, we do need to escape.

"Mmm, okay," I agreed, "but on 2 conditions: first, we're only coming if you have an escape plan ready. Secondly, you'll have to distract the guards somehow."

"Work on escape plan and distract guards, got it." she spoke, "I have an escape plan. Our escape car is in the garage behind the house. The only thing we STILL need is your help changing a tire."

I smiled, "Very good. All you have to do now is distract the guards."

"I'll go hide again." she said to us.

With that, we continued our lunch. After a while, the seconds came, though our food was different. The beeman now had potatoes instead of Adrian, Adrian had mocha pudding instead of potatoes, Professor Nock had the chicken instead of the dumplings with us having the wheat bran dumplings. Peter's food, still remained as Mash.

We continued trying to eat before all of a sudden, food from the Beeman's plate flew up, splashing on to our food.

Afterward, Adrian, noticing, stood up and shouted, "FOOOOD FIIIIGHT!"

With that, everyone began tossing their food around. The plan was working as it distracted the guards, causing the both of us to make a run for it.

Afterwards, we made it to the garage, not noticed by the guards OR Dr. Marcel as we neared the van that needed the tires.

A few moments later, Edna, arriving with the spare tire, came up and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Sure. Did you get the spare tire?" I asked her.

She gave us the tire with the two of us glancing.

"Hmmm, it's not exactly the right make...but it should do as a makeshift solution." I said to her.

Both of us lifted the van a bit with the tire switched up. Afterward, the van slightly leaned, due to the tire not the right size.

We watched Edna depart, leaving us with the Key Master. And honestly, something doesn't feel right about him...

***Aluman's POV***

I had remained in the TV room, trying to keep the flow of my chi to stay active when Edna had arrived.

"Hello, Alu, ol' champ." she said to me.

"Ah, hello Edna," I said to her, not taking my eyes off the TV screen, "Still trying to break out?"

"Why don't you eat in the cafeteria?" she asked me in confusion.

"They removed the TV from there a long time ago. There was this incident once. A room full of loonies, sharp edged cutlery, and "The Ewoks"...believe me, that is an explosive mix."

"I have the master key. We can skedaddle now."

"Take it easy, children. Have you found out how to get through the main gate yet?"

She pondered a bit before telling me, "We'll build a hot air balloon from styrofoam and just float out of here."

"As if we haven't already tried THAT!" I frowned, "But the air in these mountains is so thin, that the styrofoam doesn't get enough buoyancy. You'll have to think of something less far-fetched."

Afterward, she said to me, "We'll get a vehicle and outwit the watchman at the gate.

"That idea is so crazy...it simply HAS to work. Tell me when you've found a suitable vehicle."

"We have an escape vehicle but we'll need your help."

I nodded, "Yes. Aluman saves the day again. How can I be of help?"

"The motor won't start. It's the ignition. And since you know your way around electricity, I thought-"

"All right, all right. Where did you say the car was?" I asked her.

"It's in the open garage at the motor pool next to the back door."

"Okie dokie." I said to her before departing, "I'll have a look at it then."

Finally, I left the area. As soon as one of the guards was distracted, I ensured that I hurried toward the van.

Long after, I have encountered the Key Master, Hotti, and Motti, whom were waiting. Quickly, I was to make sure the engine was running.

However, when I looked at it, I felt something terribly wrong. It was as if my chi was missing.

With a heavy sigh, I told them I would return with the right amount of chi and headed to the bench, sitting down near the rock garden, meditating and waiting on Edna.

***Edna's POV***

I arrived back to the van. Earlier, I had gathered the Key Master, Hotti, and Motti and I just finished asking for Aluman's help.

However, I noticed something wrong when I came to the van.

"Hey, hasn't Aluman arrived yet?" I asked the Key Master.

"He popped in briefly." the green man began, "He took a quick peek under the hood, then he cried for a short time and off he went again. I believe he's sitting in the gardon now, meditating."

Sighing, I with Harvey went to the garden. Maybe something was wrong with him.

I arrived to the garden, noticing Aluman waiting and fanning himself with his hat. He looked a bit troubled a bit. And I was becoming a bit concern about what was wrong.

For now, I took the rake that was nearby the garden, then asked him, "Hey Alu!"

"Ah, Edna!" he began, smiling a bit, "How nice to see you."

"What's up? Why aren't you with the car?"

"I was already there and took a quick look at the situation. The battery is dead."

"And there's nothing you can do?!" I began worrying.

"That's not what I said." he frowned, "I think I'll be able to recharge the battery."

I smiled, "Great! What exactly is your plan?"

"I'll charge it with positive energy."

I paused before speaking, "I see...positive energy, is it? Well, yeeeeaaaah. Hmmm, that's...phew."

"You have to have faith, Edna. How can I accumulate the necessary positive energy without faith?"

"Isn't there any other way?"

"It's either positive energy or staying here."

"Nice spot you've picked out." I said to him, looking at where he sat.

"Yes. There is no better place to meditate."

"Why not?"

"The zen garden provides me with cosmic energy, but it's not flowing very well today. The stones are not vibrating in tune with me."

"Can I help you in any way?"

"If you can manage to get the stones vibrating in unison with me, I'll definitely be able to charge myself with postitive chi much faster."

"Whatever that means!" I shrugged. "I'll be on my way."

"See you later."

With that, I used the rake, smiling, "This is the perfect place for my rake."

I quickly and struggling put each stone to exactly like I saw the fingerprints on the TV earlier. I mean he made those prints to let me look for some reason after all.

And afterwards, when they were correctly in line, I fixed up the garden to make it look like I was growing something, but I wasn't.

"Wow!" I spoke in amazement, "it emanates an incredible calm now."

The man then looked at me as I pointed, "Hey Alu, what do you think about the pattern that I raked?"

"What?" he spoke in shock.

He looked at it closely. He looked at it carefully, then started to smile.

"That is...it's...THIS is exactly what I needed. It vibrates in unison with my chi! I feel the energy flowing into me!" he spoke, pointing, "You go ahead to the car. I'll be waiting there."

I smiled, going off to the car with Aluman following. In the garage, the men and I watched Aluman looking at the car. It has to work after all.

"Can we get started now?" I asked him.

"I need a jumper cable. Do you have one?" he asked.

I showed the cables from the ground, speaking, "Would that be of any help?"

He nodded, "That is exactly what I need."

The five of us watched as the hood was lifted before the electricity was clamped. Aluman removed his gloves, clamping his thumbs with hands risen up. I couldn't believe he was surging with so much electricity.

Just then, we heard the motor running. It worked!

"The motor is running! It really is!" The Key Master grinned.

"What did you think? Of course it's running." Aluman spoke firmly to him.

"Edna...now it's your turn again." The green man spoke to me. "You need to find a way to open the main gate."

"Cigarettes? Chewing gum?" I asked the men.

"Gum would be nice." Hotti said to me.

"I'm on it." I told the men before finally, Harvey and I were off.

It looked like all was going according to plan. I'm just glad that once we get out of the asylum, I could prove my father's innocence and this whole thing would be a thing of the past.

***Harvey's POV***

I looked at Edna dragging me to the main gate with scissors in pocket. If we were gonna escape, she HAD to improvise after all.

As I continued hanging on, Edna entered the room, then I watched her distract the guard and hide in a locker with me still hanging on. It was cramped, but at least we were safe for the moment.

After the guard left his post, the two of us went upstairs, opening the gate and Edna cut the wires so there was no way it would close.

As that happened, the guard came back and saw what we did, looking upset at what happened. But that didn't matter...Edna and I escaped as he tried to close the gate, though unsuccessfully on his part.

As soon as we left, we saw Hulgor, whom had escaped the closet, looking stunned at the opened gate. Ha, served those jerks right. Finally, we made our way back to the van before we saw Motti's arm snatched Edna and me away from it.

Afterward, we hid as we watched Hulgor and the guard hurrying to the garage we weren't in with the van on and lights active.

I was really confused. Why get our escape vehicle and not bother taking it with us?

Just then, I got my answer: The Key Master broke the window to Dr. Marcel's car, sounding the alarm before opening it.

It was official: The van was actually a distraction escape vehicle! The real one that we were SUPPOSE to escape in was Dr. Marcel's all along.

I grinned as we entered with the six of us quickly making our escape in the car.

As soon as we were far enough, the Key Master, driving at the wheel, asked us, "So, where are we destined for?"

Happily, I said, "RRRRIO DE JANEIRRRRO!"

However, Edna looked seriously as she said to him, "I want to go to my father's house. There must be some clues there about what REALLY happened back then. Something that can exonerate my dad and reveal Dr. Marcel's evil ploy."

I began remembering as well, nodding, "That's also a good idea."

I mean at the time Edna was clinging to me, I was about to almost forget why we were breaking out in the first place, but hey, that's what happens when someone like me doesn't speak as much all day.

"I'd have to know where exactly this house is." the Key Master explained before pausing a bit, "And how one operates this thing."

How to what-?! I thought as I began realizing in horror.

The others began realizing in horror as well as what we just realized: The Key Master doesn't know how to drive!

The car began swirving and whirling as he turned the wheel the wrong way with the entire vehicle and us in it crashing!

Finally, all that I could see was one thing: darkness.

(End of Chapter 8)


	10. The Key Master's Insanity

Chapter 9: (The Key Master's Insanity)

***Edna's POV***

I had just recovered from being knocked out for most of the day and found myself out of the road and Hotti with Motti playing cards.

"Where am I? What happened?" I asked a bit before looking around, continuing, "There must have been an accident."

It really DID look so bad when the Key Master was behind the wheel. Harvey would've...

At that moment, I began realizing with worry, looking around before I found my friend on the ground.

The rabbit toy opened his eyes as I spoke with concern, "Harvey? Harvey? Are you all right?"

The rabbit coughed some mud out before speaking, "I'm okay. You don't get hurt easily when your spine is made of terry cloth, but we've seem to have lost a whole lot of things."

I sighed with relief. If he was destroyed, I would lose the only one linked to my past and that would've destroyed me, figuratively and emotionally.

Afterwards, I glanced inside the trunk, speaking to my rabbit as I noticed, "Empty, except for a towrope. I'll take the towrope."

After all, I needed it to go across eventually.

***Motti's POV***

Both Hotti and I were just playing cards since the crash. After all, neither of us had anywhere to go since one of the guards from the asylum was at the bridge, guarding the surrounding area.

Me looking at the cards and Hotti smoking a cigarette, we both noticed Edna arriving to us.

"Oh, hello." Hotti said as we both noticed.

"Have you sorted things out?" I asked her.

"I can't believe we've had an accident." she protested.

"I guess these things just happen if you put a wacko in the driver's seat." I explained.

"Where are the others?" she spoke, looking around to see if any of them were alive.

"Aluman clambered up the slope after he came to. Was mumbling something about an epiphany." My brother explained.

"I'm afraid he might have lost the rest of his marbles now. He didn't have many left to begin with, anyway." I told her.

"I didn't see the Key Master anywhere, did you, Motti?"

"Nope."

"Does the car still work?" she asked hopefully.

However, we both said nothing before she continued, "All right, I take that question back. Don't you wanna go on?"

I looked at her, speaking, "Let's put it this way: It's not exactly at the top of our list."

"The guards from the Asylum have put a roadblock further down the road. If you're smart, you'll stay here with us until they give up the search." Hotti told her.

"It's much more cozy in here anyway."

"What are you up to?" She curiously asked us.

"Motti has invented a card trick," Hotti explained to her.

I nodded, "It's more like a system."

"Yeah, a system. He's hiding the Ace of Hearts using a system that only he knows."

"And Hotti has to figure it out."

"I'm almost there."

"I believe he would have gotten it a while ago, if it weren't for the electric shocks he keeps getting from the car every time he's about to pick the correct card."

"Every darned time! Strange coincidence that."

"Would you like to have a try?"

Finally, she nodded, "Sure. Fire away."

I nodded, saying, "Pick a card."

With that, Edna began picking cards. As she did so, I noticed Hotti's eyes rolling on each one she picked correctly. Finally, afterwards, she yelped from being shocked.

"Ouch!" she yelped, "The auto body gave me an electric shock!"

"That's crazy!" My brother spoke in excitement, "The same thing happened to me when I won the last time!"

"Is there anything else?" I said to her.

Finally, she shook her head, leaving, "I'll be going then."

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." I told her.

Finally, the two of us continued playing uneventfully for the rest of the night.

***Aluman's POV***

After I had recovered from the accident, I had a vision, an epiphany as those of you would call.

I posed in a trance, standing on a rail and waited to be struck, hopefully by lightning. Waiting for my true calling.

They climbed up the cliff, noticing Aluman standing on the rail and posing.

Then, up came Edna, saying, "Hello, old dog. Did you overcome your little accident?"

However, as I was trying to contact the lightning, I only spoke, "Nikke wukke bikke bakke dikke dakke Pang!"

"What exactly are you doing?" she spoke in confusion.

I only firmly explained, "When we had this accident, and I was thrown through the air, that's when I had a vision."

"Shoes that grow with your feet!"

"Nonsense! I know how I can be turned into a being of pure energy now."

"We all prayed for that."

"I need to be struck by lightning."

However, she looked around with her rabbit, speaking, "It doesn't look like there's going to be a thunderstorm today."

"Don't bother me with trivialities. After I've been converted into a being of pure energy, I can make thunderstorms happen whenever I want."

"Have you seen the Key Master?" she asked, believing that the man whom caused the accident would be of any help to her.

Frowning, I told her, "He's better off not showing his face around me. My Buddhist mindset prohibits me from all animus, but I think Hotti and Motti are pretty upset because of the accident."

"I thought they looked quite content sitting down there in the sedan."

"Surely they're contemplating ripping his tongue out and breaking his spine."

"Motti is playing cards."

"After that, they'll bend up his toenails."

"And Hotti is enjoying a smoke."

"And then they'll rip his skin from his bones with an old rusty nail." I paused before continuing, "I'm glad I'm so mentally balanced."

Edna only shook her head before speaking, "Do you think the shock therapy could be reversed?"

"Interesting thought. You mean...a correct predition could change you electrically?"

"What?! No, not that! What I meant was-"

"Generating electricity through precognition. That's in accordance with my theories. That implies that I would not only be omnipotent as an energy being, I'd also be omniscient. If only that lightning would strike me already."

Finally, Edna looked at the anti-oxidant, pointing, "Can I borrow your anti-oxident?"

"No, I need it to enhance my conductivity! After lightning has struck me, then you can have it."

"Greeeeat. In that case, I'd get it anyway." she spoke in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

She sighed, continuing, "There's a roadblock in the way."

"Is it really the roadblock that's in the way? Couldn't it be your attitude instead?"

"No, it's the roadblock. A literal one." she explained, pointing downward and being oddly careful to not touch anything, "You can even see it from here. Over there, that's it!"

However, she unintentionally touched me, making me receive a shock.

"Ouch!" I yelped, "What was that?"

The girl began realizing, "Lightning! You've been struck by lightning!"

I looked confused, "Really? It didn't feel like anything I expected. It was so...unspectacular."

"Anyway, you're a creature of energy now."

I began feeling the energy flowing, nodding, "Yes...yes! That seems to be the case."

"So why don't you start acting like one?" She spoke before speaking in a chanting tone with me, "Wooga!"

"Wooga?"

"Wooga!"

Finally, I started embracing my new calling, continuing, "WOOOOGAAAA!"

"Now that you're a being of pure energy, I guess you won't be needing this anymore." she said, showing the bottle to me.

However, I was busy saying, "Wooga!"

Finally, the girl with rabbit left and I continued to embrace my new calling, trying to summon the lightning to me. Hopefully, it can create a new body for me and NOT what others actually think happens to a body when struck by lightning.

***Key Master's POV***

I had just recovered from crashing and to my notice, I found myself free. Free from the prison that the doctor kept me in. However, I felt something like I had wanted to do a long time ago...

I awoke in a bush, noticing Edna heading to the bridge where Bladder was relieving himself at the side of the river. Seems as though he was not budging or stopping at any time.

Afterwards, I saw Edna go into the van, then put the car to neutral to ensure Bladder stopped and chase after it. As soon as I was able to, I made my way down below and quickly jumped to the other side of the bank of the river. I was a good jumper fortunately.

Then, swiftly, I entered the church and looked around the place. Empty...no one was around. Sweet peacefull bliss at last.

Perhaps this would be my new home for the time being. I mean after all, I don't feel safe at the outside world and...

At that moment, I heard the door opening. To my notice, Edna with her rabbit had arrived. It would seem she's trying to find something to help herself as she went into the door, where noises were heard.

And if there were noises, then that would mean...

I frowned at the situation. I couldn't believe there was someone within my new home. This HAD to end with me locked in for safe keeping, whether Edna wanted it or not!

I snatched the keys that unlocked the gate and the church, quickly locking the doors and made my way up to the organ. In frantic anger, I played violently, hoping whoever was with her would hear it.

Afterward, I climbed up to the bell tower, snatching some rope and tying it like a noose. There, I waited for a few moments, waiting for the person to approach.

***Harvey's POV***

I watched Edna make the van roll away from Bladder, both of us giggling happily before we saw him left, darting after it.

Afterwards, I saw Edna tie a rope to the bridge, which acted like a swing to get us safely across. I'm glad she could make a good use of her skills.

When we came to the other side of the river, we came to a gate, which we used the anti-oxident on, which unrusted and unlocked the gate. We were almost there, hopefully.

We stopped near the graves with Edna looking at one, saying, "This is the last resting place for Henry Miller. He won the Monterey Binge Trophy every year."

We looked at another grave marked "Deidre. Figure skating until late spring." Then one saying, "John Henry Suckinson, vacuum cleaner salesman."

And finally, we came to one specific grave, one we know too well.

"Last resting place of...Mattis Konrad?!" she spoke with shock.

She held me as she sniffed, "This is my father's grave, Harvey! So it really IS true! He is...dead after all! What can I do, Harvey? Where shall I go?!"

I became a bit worried about the situation myself. I needed to cheer up Edna a bit, but I have to be a bit firm when I say it.

I patted her, saying, "Calm down, Edna. Let's just stick to our plan. We'll make our way home, then we'll look for compromising evidence against Dr. Marcel. We'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

The girl that held me sniffed, wiping away her tears before nodding, looking hopeful at me.

Finally, we made our way to the church with Edna speaking, "There's something creepy about this church." before she looked at the gate, continuing, "There's a road leading to our old house behind this gate."

However, when she tried to open it, she frowned, noticing it lock. It looked like there was only one place to go to now...

***Edna's POV****

We needed that key to get to the path leading to my home. And we need it fast before Dr. Marcel and the others find me.

We entered the church, looking around to see if there were any signs of life. Then, we heard a noise coming from the door before entering.

To our notice, a priest was watching a rock music video. Well, he wasn't dressed as a priest at the time.

"Hello? You have a visitor!" I waved to him.

"Just a moment, please. I'm watching this." he said to me, watching TV.

"But I need refuge!" I spoke to him, "I need the key to the church gate! I need information about my father! And I need help against the e...er Dr. Marcel!"

At that moment, he noticed me, speaking in amazement, "Wait a second. You're Edna, Mattis Konrad's daughter!"

"What?! You knew my father?" I asked in shock.

"Did I know your father?" he said to me, "The story of your father has become legend! Don't you remember what happened back then?"

"No! In fact, I forgot everything!" I told him sadly before continuing, "Tell me now! I wanna hear the whole story!"

He nodded, "Yes...I think you should know. You probably know that your father was convicted for the murder of a child. He was given the death penalty."

"Yes...I've heard that, but I don't believe it." I sniffed.

"AND he was not the perpatrator, indeed."

"I knew it!" I grinned.

"Actually, the whole thing happened like this..."

Just then, we both heard loud badly made organ music playing outside the room. Oh no, someone's trying to stop me, I thought with worry.

"What's that?!" he asked in confusion, "Is somebody playing the organ?"

"That's not important now! Just tell me what happened!"

However, he began getting up, speaking, "No, I have to check. I'll be back in a moment."

He went to the door, looking at me and continuing, "Now you just wait here, and don't touch anything!"

"All right."

"You have to promise."

"Yeah, yeah. I won't touch anything. I promise."

"Good girl." he told me before opening the door, "See you in a bit. I'll tell you everything when I get back."

Finally, he left the room. It was just me and Harvey once more. We both glanced around a bit with us looking at the book on playing guitar.

Seems like he was practicing, I thought as I looked.

I waited for a bit, hoping he would return. However, curiosity got the best of me as I picked up some headphones nearby, then turned off the TV. He shouldn't be wasting power after all.

Finally, I looked back at the guitar, looking at it and the amplifier before I decided that it should be plugged to the covnent.

Afterward, the two of us left the room, plugging it in, believing the accoustics would be better.

Then, we decided to check the organ, the source of where it was coming from. I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble to...

Just as we approached, however, we heard a scream, then quickly climbed to the top. There, I saw what had happened...

What had HE done?!

***Key Master's POV***

I waited for a bit, then saw the person approaching. A priest, in fact.

I glared in anger. He HAD to die. And Dr. Marcel was correct about me: I was very sick indeed.

Quickly and swiftly, I began choking him up, struggling as he tried to free himself. However, his scream was loud enough to make a noise of warning as I finally broke his neck, blood spilling from him.

I looked seriously, the deed done before I sat on the rail, somewhat relieved that he was no longer around.

At that moment, I heard a familiar gasp, turning as I saw Edna with Harvey arriving, looking fearful at what I had done.

"But...what?" she began, stuttering.

"Ah, Edna..." I spoke while looking at them.

"What happened here? What have you done?!" she asked with worry.

"That's what you get when you free an insane man from an asylum!" I snapped angrily to her, "You should never have done this!"

"But...but you said I should make a key for you!"

"AND WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO ME?! I shouldn't be free, Edna! You should have known this!"

"Everybody has a right to freedom!"

In fury, I pointed to the corpse, "Have a close look at the poor reverend, Edna...that's what the freedom you gave me looks like! This is your creation!"

"But-"

"I have taken precautions so this will never happen again. I've locked us both up in here. I can't be allowed out in the world ever again."

Edna became worried, not to my notice, as she spoke, "I can't stay here! I've got to get to my father's house!"

"You have no choice!" I snapped at her, "I'm afraid this is a puzzle that even you won't be able to solve: How do you manage to escape without setting me free at the same time?"

"It's not my fault! Honestly!" Edna spoke with worry.

"We should get out of here as fast as we can. This guy is a real psychopath!" I heard the rabbit say, rolling my eyes.

"I still can't believe what you did!" Edna gulped before I turned to her.

"You better believe it! But do so quietly if at all possible. I need to contemplate." I told her.

With that, Edna had left the area. Sighing in relief, I relaxed a bit.

There was no way Edna would dare try to escape. At least not without killing anyone.

Had I not gone mad OR homicidal, we could have been something...friends, perhaps.

Then, I heard the bell ringing, frowning above, "Don't make any noise up there! I'll come and get you!"

I turned away, rubbing the temples on my head. Edna was starting to make me crazy.

However, as I was about to relax more, I started hearing organ music, noticing headphones popping up to my area. Then, I heard the music with the loud guitar.

In agony, I heard the feedback, screaming in agony, "WHAHHHHH! STOOOOP IIIIIT! THIS IS HORRIBLE! TURN THAT OFF!"

I then looked at the headphones, quickly placing them on. I sighed, knowing that I could now no longer hear the awful noise.

But the truth was...it would be the most tragic and most horrifying final mistake I would make my entire life.

***Harvey's POV***

Edna's plan was working. She only had to make enough loud noises AND make sure the Key Master had those headphones up.

After all, I knew there was something I didn't like about him when I met AND when he killed the reverend.

We got up to the bell tower with Edna looking around before noticing far away, she said, "I can see the asylum in the distance. And there's the roadblock. And there...Isn't that Aluman on the observation deck?"

At that moment, we both saw lightning strike down where Aluman was.

"Now I can't see him anymore." she said, wincing before noticing, "Ah, I think Aluman has recovered from the bolt of lightning."

However, another lightning bolt struck down as she said, "Ooooh. I spoke too soon."

Finally, Edna took the polo mallet she still had, banging the bell. Afterwards, we heard the bell ringing and the Key Master screaming with a thud heard.

"What was that scream?" she asked me.

Quickly, the two of us headed down. At the pews, we saw the corpse of the Key Master, neck broken and the key fallen to the ground.

Both of us couldn't believe what we had done. And what I did again...or did I?

I began looking worried a bit, starting to remember something as Edna began with tears in her eyes, "Oh no! I didn't mean to do that...or did I? All this can't be true! Wake me up, Harvey, please!"

However, I began shivering more and more. It was like it was trying to come back to me...and yet it can't. I can't explain it, but...

"Harvey?" she asked, lifting me up, "Harvey, say something!"

Finally, with a bit of concern and fear, I spoke, "I'm sorry, Edna. I just had the feeling...as if I..."

"What? What's up? Do you remember something?"

"I..."

I looked at her pleading eyes. I wanted to say what I was trying to remember...but...I just couldn't. Not when we were close. And to be honest, I was scared just as much as Edna...it was reminding me of...

Finally, with a heavy sigh, I said, "Oh, nothing. We...We've got more important things to do right now. Take the key and let's get outta here as fast as we can, okay?"

Edna finally nodded, saying and taking the keys, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Harvey."

Finally, we unlocked the church doors, then headed out and unlocked the gate, heading to Edna's. However, I have a very bad feeling about this...

(End of Chapter 9)


	11. Home and Horrifying Truth

Chapter 10: (Home and Horrifying Truth)

***Edna's POV***

It was a long journey, but we finally made it.

"Home...finally." I said with a bittersweet tone.

"What now?" Harvey asked.

I looked around, explaining, "I can remember things...but just little details. I used to set ants on fire in that flower bed over there. In this pond, I used to blow up frogs. It all feels smaller than it used to. Let's try to get inside."

I then began looking with a hopeful look, "Then we'll look for my room. I used to write a diary...maybe it's still there. I'm sure I'll be able to remember everything with that."

I glanced at the door, then the statues of those garden gnomes, pondering, "Hmmmm, locked. I think my father always hid the key in one of these gnomes."

I broke many gnomes before destroying the last one, finding the key in it. It was always in the one you try last. Maybe they'll be of some use now after all those years of misery.

I picked up the pieces of clay and went to the door.

"I can hardly wait to be back home, finally." I grinned.

However, when I tried to use the key in the front door, the key broke off, making me frown a bit.

"Oh no! It's broken and stuck in the lock now!"

I had to get the key out, and probably make the key like I did with the master key. And I think I knew how.

Going around the yard, and also arriving to the basement where I got locked at sometimes, I began going around the areas and explore the house ruins, trying to find pieces to help me make a master key that not only unlocked the door, but also unlocked my bedroom.

At one point, I smiled at the picture of myself on my father's desk, leaving it where it was.

Going around, remembering things from my past or at least what I could, I was smiling and I eventually made my own house key, which I now could use to unlock my old bedroom.

"Yippee! My own front door key! My father didn't want me to have one." I spoke with a bit of glee.

"That was to prevent you from escaping your room. After all, the same key fits the lock of your bedroom too." Harvey spoke.

We finally approached the door to my bedroom, unlocking it. It was official: I could now go and find the evidence I needed.

When we entered, I looked around, sighing with a bit of a nostalgia. It was good to be back at my room, even though everything looked to be in ruins and such.

"This really IS my old room. I've made it at last. The only thing I need now is my diary."

I looked at Harvey, continuing, "Do you remember where I used to keep it, Harvey?"

My rabbit began pondering, "Strange. This memory is still hazy. But I think with all these items here, it should be easy to tempomorph to the past one last time."

"Oh yeah. We'll just hide the diary some place where I'll be able to find it in the present."

"OR we could just have a look at it right away."

"Even better! What are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

The rabbit nodded, "All right, then. Hang on."

Finally, in a bit of a flash, the two of us tempomorphed back into the past. When I awoke, I noticed myself in my past bedroom with Harvey watching and my father glancing at her.

It really WAS my past after all...

"I can't believe it. What am I doing wrong with you? Putting a lizard down the back of poor Alfred's shirt." he said to me, frowning at what I did, "Is this the way I raised you?"

I began snickering, "Right, I can remember that. My dad grounded me."

"As if this door could ever contain us." Harvey spoke quietly.

"We're only interested in the diary, Harv!"

At that moment, a familiar boy came in, shouting, "MR. KONRAD! MR. KONRAD!"

"Great." I spoke dryly.

"The return of the moron," the rabbit frowned.

The man turned to Alfred, asking, "What's the matter, Alfred?"

"Will you punish Edna now?" the boy asked him.

"I was about to do that. Yes."

"She has to be severely punished. The monster bit me in the shoulder." he continued, turning away, "I won't be able to play the violin ever again!"

"Rest assured that the punishment will fit the crime, Alfred."

"I hope so. My dad says your disciplinary actions for reprimanding this...hyperactive lunatic..."

I grinned, looking at him, "Thanks."

"...are politely put...insufficient!" Alfred finished.

The father pondered, glancing, "Oh, so that's what he says?"

"We should use a scorpion next time." Harvey whispered quietly.

"If you don't mind, I would like to keep watch personally...just to make sure that her full penalty is served!" the boy spoke to him.

"Go ahead." Mattis said to him, nodding, "And now come out of here, please."

Finally, we watched both leave, locking us in my room.

"That stinking little weasel." Harvey frowned a bit.

"Just ignore him. Let's just try to find the diary." I explained, trying to make him remember our mission.

At that moment, I noticed my diary on the desk, going to it and saying, "Hey! There's my diary!"

"Well, that's what I call easy. It's not like us to catch a break." he shrugged.

"Finally! I'll be able to remember!"

"Yipee!"

I looked at the pages, then noticed the date on the final current entry of the book, realizing, "Wait a second...when WAS this murder that my father is supposed to have comitted?"

"The reverend said something about the 3rd of August."

I began worry, pointing to the date, "According to the diary, THAT'S TODAY! You tempomorphed us back to the day of the murder!"

He looked worried, speaking, "Oops."

However, I began realizing something as I spoke, "No, no. This is in fact very good! Now we can prove his innocence first hand. We'll just have to find him and never let him out of our sight. Let's get out of here! Finally, we can prove his innocence!"

I was glad and I would be happy to know that my father would be cleared once I show proof to the proper authorities.

***Alfred's POV***

She had to be locked in to serve punishment. After all, she put a lizard down my shirt. I mean what was wrong with her anyway?

She wasn't always that picky on me when we were younger. I should know because I use to be childhood friends with her and that stuffed rabbit of hers.

We both had some things in common, though, like a loss of mother and having no one else around as well as being picked on at school...but ever since my father gave me some special treatments that were good to me, Edna started hating me.

I guess I couldn't blame her. Why would ANYONE want to stay friends with a girl who takes her being bullied stuff out on me anyway?

At that moment, I heard knocking noises, shouting, "What is it?"

I looked annoyed, opening it and snapping at the girl with rabbit, "Stop it, will you?!"

I closed the door, still guarding and waiting. She was REALLY getting on my nerves.

After a few moments, more knocking was heard. What the heck was she trying to tell me?

In annoyance, I entered the room, shouting, "Stop it or..."

However, to my notice, I saw no one around.

"Hmm? Hey! Where did she go? Did she climb out the window?" I spoke to myself.

I went to the opened window, looking outside. However, at that moment, I heard footsteps, noticing Edna with Harvey about to escape.

"Hey!" I shouted.

Before I could go after them, the two locked me in her room.

Ugh, that was just great, I thought, how can my day get any worse?

***Harvey's POV***

I saw Edna locking the door, then speaking to me, explaining, "Okay. We better split up to find Mattis. I'll look upstairs and Harvey, you look downstairs."

"And if I find him?" I asked her.

"You come and get me, of course."

"All right." I nodded.

I began to depart from her. However, there was something wrong. Something itching in my head.

I looked back, looking concerned as I asked, "Um...Edna?"

"Yes, Harvey?"

"What if Mattis really IS a psychotic killer?" I spoke out of fear.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harvey." she frowned, "Mattis couldn't hurt a fly."

"It was...just a thought."

I finally walked downstairs, going to the ground floor. However, I wasn't feeling like my usual confident self.

"I didn't want to admit it to Edna, but I'm a little scared." I said to myself with worry.

I know Edna said otherwise, but I really WAS afraid...afraid that Dr. Marcel and the public would be right about him.

I looked at the stuffed moose head above, asking, "Do you know where I can find Mattis? I bet you wouldn't tell me if you did."

Then, I went into the living room, opening the door as I looked out the back porch window, noticing, "Is that Mattis out there?"

I tried moving the glass, though nothing happened. I mean I guess they locked it.

With that, I went to the kitchen. However, when I entered, I noticed, at least when I saw it, a crazed Mattis stirring a pot with a child inside.

It looked horrible.

In fear, I darted to the stairs, screaming, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! EDNA EDNA EDNA!"

One of the room doors opened with Edna arriving, asking, "What's up, Harvey?"

"It's Mattis! He's making soup out of children!" I explained to her in fear.

I know it sounded crazy, but I saw it with my own eyes...did I?

"I don't know what you mean..."

"I mean exactly what I just said! Mattis is the killer after all!"

When Edna came downstairs, I grabbed Edna, continuing, "Come on, let's go!"

However, when we entered the kitchen, I saw nothing. No one was in sight. It was starting to get confusing.

"But-"

"What's going on? I don't understand one single word." Edna asked, entering with me.

"But...he was here. He was standing at the oven and-"

"Cooking children." she frowned, "Don't you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

I began realizing as I said, "I...I must have been mistaken."

"Just go on looking, okay?" she frowned before departing.

"What's going on here?" I spoke, scratching my head a bit.

Afterwards, I looked down to the basement, then gasped in horror, watching Mattis insanely shoving a girl into a furnace!

"AHHHH!" I screamed and shouted, "EDNA EDNA EDNA!"

Edna frowned as she arrived, speaking, "What now?"

"I'm certain this time!" I shouted in fear, "Mattis is burning children in the furnace!"

Edna only sighed, "No, he's not, Harvey."

I quickly grabbed her, shouting, "Come with me! I'll prove it to you."

We arrived to the basement, looking around and noticing it empty.

"This is..." I spoke in confusion, "I don't get it."

Were my eyes or mind playing tricks on me or something? Just what was going on?

"Are you all right, Harvey?" Edna spoke with concern. "I'm beginning to be more concerned about you three."

"How can I be so mistaken?"

I looked at the window that led out of the basement. Maybe he was outside, I thought.

"Can you lift me up a little?"

"Sure."

The girl helped me to the window as I clinged on. However, what I saw was horrifying: Mattis cutting a child to pieces using an electric hand saw.

"AHHHH!" I screamed with tears of fear.

"What is it this time?"

"I...I...I don't know yet..." I began crying, "it was Mattis again."

"Come on, we'll all have a look."

We both came out of the basement together, then looked around, noticing no one there.

"See? There's nothing there." she spoke, then began wondering, "I think we'd better call the whole thing off."

What? Was she serious?! Now, out of all times when she could've done so at any point of today?!

"It was an exhausting day." she continued, "I might as well wait 'til tomorrow to restore my memory. The tempomorphing doesn't seem to do you any good."

However, I wanted to go on. I wanted to help Edna's memory get restored...and not just hers...but mine as well. I want to go on, even if it means me seeing more of...

Finally, I gulped, "No...I'll manage. Let's keep on looking."

After all, if there really WAS some truth out there, I rather face more fake images of Mattis than leave knowing that I couldn't help either of us.

Finally, I went to the back, noticing Mattis bowing down to what appeared to be Satan himself on the patio table!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, darting back to Edna and rubbing my eyes in agony, "Help me, Edna! I'm hallucinating!"

I started crying. The more I got closer to the truth, the more I started becoming more feared at the paranoia about Mattis' status. I couldn't take it. I just wanted to...

"What did you see this time?" she spoke dryly.

"I saw Mattis AND the Prince of Darkness and they-"

Just then, she heard something as she spoke, "Wait a second...are those voices? There really IS somebody on the porch! You stay here, I'll go have a look."

I looked at Edna departing to the back porch. I hope whoever was out there wasn't going to hurt her.

Slowly, I listened carefully at the conversation, hearing Mattis and the doctor speaking with my hearing range. It was a good thing I was a rabbit or I wouldn't be able to hear what was going on.

I could hear Mattis speaking with delight, "I think the two of them would make a nice couple. I could well imagine a future for them."

"Your daughter and my son?!" I heard the shocked tone from the evil doctor, "Hah! One would have to recondition her thoroughly. Edna lacks all respect and is full of defiance."

"But aren't you on the verge of a breakthrough in the field of...what do you call it?" I heard Mattis say.

"Correction of Character! That's exactly what your daughter needs!" Marcel spoke, making me frown a bit.

"After one of those treatments, there might still be a way she could..."

I heard him stop before continuing, "Oh um...could you excuse me for a moment?"

Then, I saw Edna arriving back with me hiding. I watched as the father and daughter talked together, making me concern.

After all, Mattis is like a dad I thought I WOULD have if I was human and I was Edna's brother.

"What's this all about, Edna? You know full well you're supposed to be in your room." Mattis frowned to her.

"I know, but-" Edna began before being interrupted.

"No buts! The doctor is right! You're in serious need of a Correction of Character."

"Please, don't Dad! I don't want a-"

"We'll speak about this later. Right now, you go back to your room! I'm pretty mad at you, young lady!"

Mattis began departing before continuing to her, "And by the way, try being nicer to Alfred, will you?"

Finally, Edna angrily departed to where her bedroom was as I followed. When we arrived, I frowned a little, still a bit peeved on being near Alfred.

"Nicer to Alfred? Pffft! Huh! Don't make me laugh!" I frowned.

Edna angrily turned to me, snapping, "Shut up, Harvey! It's all your fault, after all! What were all those lies supposed to mean, anyway?!"

However, I began pondering, starting to figure out, "I've been thinking it over...and basically, it's pretty simple. It's not MY fault at all. I'm just a figment of your imagination, remember? So why wonder if I'm a little...well, inaccurate every once in a while? Especially when it comes to observations you couldn't possibly have made yourself."

She frowned as she snapped, "Inaccurate is something different to completely and utterly absurd!"

"Are you mad at me now?" I began worrying.

If she was, then I guess I could understand. I mean I didn't know WHY the hallucinations were playing tricks on me, but I...

Finally, Edna sighed a bit, petting and hugging me, "Oh Harvey. I can't be mad at you."

Just as we neared the door, we heard the door unlocking. Just then, to our notice, Alfred came out of the room, making her gasp in fear.

At that moment, I yelped, gagging, "Aaack!" just as Alfred snatched me up, going near the stairway as he pulled me.

"Ha-ha! Got you!" Alfred shouted, pulling me hard and violently.

I grunted, starting to feel pain as I shouted, "WAAARGH! He's strangling me!"

I grunted in more pain, feeling like parts of my fabric were starting to rip to pieces. What was Alfred trying to prove by ripping me apart!?

"Alfred! What are you doing?!" she spoke in fear, "Give Harvey back to me!"

He only scoffed, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?!"

Tears began forming as she continued in fear, "Please, Alfred. I'm really sorry...I...I...I've made a resolution to be nicer to you in the future!"

"Stop pretending!" he shouted to her, "You're not the least bit sorry, you little monster! You're completely crazy! Not only do some of you try to kill me with lizards, you also talk to that rag doll rabbit! Now you're surprised, aren't you? I've read your diary!"

She gasped in shock as he continued mockingly, "Harvey this and Harvey that...and Alfred's always the stupid toad, isn't he? But that will soon stop! I'll tell it all to my dad and they'll take that stupid rabbit away from you!"

I grunted, starting to choke as he spoke more cruelly, "They might even lock you up in dad's asylum with the other loonies! That's where you belong in my book! EDNA TALKS TO HER RAG DOLL RABBIT! EDNA TALKS TO HER RAG DOLL RABBIT!"

Edna shouted with worry and tears, "Please, Alfred, don't!"

I struggled, trying to reach while choking, "Help me, Edna! He's hurting me!"

"What'll I do!?" she began crying, making me worried.

I wanted to reach to Edna, to comfort her, but I couldn't do anything. It was like it was deja vu all over again...just like...

I looked back at the stairs, memories starting to return to me slowly with parts of those that were hazy starting to come back to me. And I knew there was going to be one thing to do...and I would regret it when I made that decision...

Finally, with a heavy reluctant saddened sigh, I simply told her, "Push him."

"WHAAAAAT?!" she asked in confusion.

I started feeling myself tearing a bit more as I continued, panicking and in fear, "Push him! Just push him! PUSH HIM DOWN THE STAIRS!"

I closed my eyes as I said that, a tear shedding from my eye as the crying Edna screamed, jumping and pushing Alfred, forcing him to release me. Both of us fell downward, me about to hit the floor and Alfred's head, instead of the legs as what I was actually going for, about to break just as the tempomorph powers finished and me with Edna went back to our timeline.

***Marcel's POV***

So Edna had to go back, to try to solve the mystery. But I know that she wouldn't like what she remembered. And that was why I knew where to head to...

I opened the locked door, breaking it before I entered, glancing around the place. It was more filthy than I had recalled.

Afterwards, I began heading upstairs and as I did, I heard the familiar voice speaking with sorrow, "Oh no. Now I can remember everything! It was me who killed Alfred! It...it was in the heat of the moment!"

It was Edna. She found her way after all. Figures she returned to the scene of the crime.

Finally, I arrived upstairs, noticing the girl and the stuffed rabbit clinging to her hand as she continued, " I couldn't let him take Harvey away from me..."

With a firm glare, I told her, "Yes, it WAS you! You killed my son! Your father took the blame to protect you! I promised him that I would take care of you."

I fixed the smoke from my pipe, continuing, "But I only saw one way of doing that. I tried to create you anew, like a blank sheet of paper on which to start a new story, to erase all your tomfoolery!"

I blew some smoke rings, glancing, "I nearly succeeded on many occasions, but you always found a way back to your memories."

Finally, I glared at the Imaginary Friend, the stuffed rabbit whom Edna clinged to, pointing as I glared, "It's only now that I understand the root of the problem. Your rag doll rabbit Harvey: He is the anchor that moors you to the past. If you destroy him, you can finally life in peace without guilt."

After all, if she continued clinging what remained of her mother, then she would never better herself and become my adopted perfect child.

I finally looked at the rabbit, whom was actually moving and clinging in fear, speaking, "Don't listen to him! He'll destroy everything that is you! All your creativity! All that fun!"

I rolled my eyes as he continued, pointing, "Look! He's standing in the exact same spot his son was! Just a little push and we'll be free at last! He's the only one who knows of our guilt!"

However, Edna began worrying as she spoke to herself, "Oh no, what will I do?"

I waited patiently for an answer. What her answer would be would change everything.

(End of Chapter 10)


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue:

(Marcel Ending)

***Marcel's POV***

The girl snatched her rabbit by the neck as he began to become worried. However, she would not look or listen to reason to him any longer.

I saw her raise the pair of scissors, nearing them to Harvey as I grinned. Each piece of terrycloth being broken into pieces was sweet justice to my eyes.

Finally, when she was done, Edna turned to me, finally reaching out to me. This time, I would TRULY make her become the perfect child I would envision.

Time passed since her transformation and my new adopted daughter, Edna or Alfredine as she is now called has become the perfect human, no longer having childish tomfoolery nor being the troublemaker she once was. And honestly, I couldn't be more proud.

She now liked doing chores like dishes and sorting the files. And ever since having a perfect child, I began socializing once more with people that could understand and those that WANT their own children under their character correction program.

However, I gave up that career since I had a new child. And honestly, I was glad because I was not only living in a house boat with my new daughter, but I was also the oldest Olympian to win the gold medal in professional fishing.

Yes, life was becoming better and better for me. My adopted daughter was no longer trouble, we can BOTH now look forward to a correctional future, and I couldn't be more prouder...

(Harvey Ending)

***Harvey's POV***

...and she with Dr. Marcel would be more trouble...that was what my vision was thinking when I thought about what would happen if Edna went along with that plan.

However, I saw what she was actually doing when she dropped me to the ground, leaving me standing: Edna came up to the doctor, taking out the polo mallet as he gasped in fear.

As I cheered wildly with a wickedly devilish cheer, cheering for Edna to hit him, the mallet hit, causing the doc to scream.

"MY EYE!" I heard him shout.

I continued my victorious dance, not hearing the yelping and tumbling sounds. I mean with Edna finally free, how could I pay attention?

Finally, I turned to Edna, preparing to say what we can do now that we were free. Perhaps a zoo, a movie, anything away from Marcy.

However, before I could open my mouth, the girl, looking down at the stairs with fear only said, "Oh no, Harvey...I think I killed Dr. Marcel!"

Just like that, my smile dropped as I heard those words.

"Killed?!" I began worrying.

I looked downstairs as well, noticing what had happened. Dr. Marcel, with legs broken and head with eye bleeding, was actually dying.

I started gasping in fear, realizing what I had done as I started envisioning the same thing to Alfred, except his neck was broken instead.

"No...no..." I said quietly, "It...it's just like with Alfred!"

As Edna snatched me up, we both left the place, the police sirens being heard and not too far behind. We had to escape, to escape leaving this place, to go...go where exactly?

After escaping through the back door, as Edna and I left the place, memories were beginning to come back and let us remember what we DID have: My memories of my creation with a young Edna alongside her loving mother, the first time we met AND befriended Alfred, the games we played and toys we shared...

Finally, we came to the cliffside, waters rushing around and leading to the sea, away from our home, our town, everything...

I looked down with sadness, realizing what I had done. I mean sure, I didn't like Alfred either when he changed, but...I didn't mean to kill him!

I looked at Edna crying, crying because her life was ruined. She didn't know what to do anymore, I guess.

Then, I started crying as well. Having emotions and things a rag doll that's an Imaginary Friend weren't SUPPOSE to have, but I did...

And worst of all, I still couldn't explain the visions of why I saw myself as a human boy at one point...not even by most of my memories coming back.

Finally, Edna looked at me, picking me up and asking, "Harvey? W...what's the matter?"

I wanted to cheer her up, I wanted to say things that were more positive...but I just couldn't...instead, I told her the truth.

"Edna..." I began, "It wasn't your fault that Alfred's dead...It was me."

She looked a bit more stunned as I continued, "I was the one who told you to push him downstairs, but...but I was just as scared as you were. That he would hurt me...that I would die..."

She placed me down and, for once, started standing up, no help from her this time, while I continued, "Edna...I know why you're upset...and I'm sorry...I'm sorry I caused you to kill him."

A tear escaped from my eye as I continued, "I mean look, people are dead, many others got hurt, and who the heck knows what will happen if I kept clinging to you?!"

I finally turned away, saying, "Maybe...maybe you were better off without me...and I understand if you want to cut me to pieces. So go ahead...take out the scissors and do the deed already!"

After a moment, I was turned around and slapped as she said, "Harvey, snap out of it!"

I grunted, almost falling down before she continued, "Harvey, you're my best friend and you're like a brother I use to have and just because you helped me kill Alfred, that doesn't mean you did it on purpose!"

We both looked down a bit, starting to realize something.

"Edna?" I calmly asked, "Do you remember when Alfred used to be friends with us?"

She started nodding a bit, saying, "Yeah. He wasn't a big dork like he was 2 years before his murder."

"That's true..." I nodded, rubbing my arm a bit. "I guess he really WAS our friend after all."

"Yep...but Alfred's gone and I don't want to go back...Harvey, I don't wanna lose you and yet..."

We heard the sirens close by, making us worried.

I looked below, looking at the waters leading to sea before I hopped to her arms, hugging my friend...one last time.

"Edna...I won't make you choose." I finally said calmly with a single tear in my eye, "Goodbye..."

With that, I pushed Edna away from me, forcing her to let go as I fell downward into the waters, eyes closed.

I had realized one thing...that Edna would probably be better off without me...

All that was left for me to see and hear was a splash and then...darkness...

***Edna's POV***

What had Harvey done?!

Harvey just jumped from me and into the waters! This was not good. I had to do something, but what?

However, I heard the sirens about to come close before I looked up, noticing a church on the hill. Maybe they could help me stay until I can find Harvey again or something...

Quickly, I darted up to the covnent doors, banging on the door in fear. I hope someone would hear me.

"Sanctuary!" I shouted, "I need sanctuary!"

Finally, the door opened up. To my notice, I saw a blond girl looking at me with confusion. A young shy looking girl in pigtails with a hairbow.

"Um..." she began with concern.

"Please...I...I need a place to stay. Can you help me get inside?"

She nodded a bit, looking at where the sirens were heard. She thought I was framed for something I didn't do, but what she did not know was that I did...

She pulled me in, closing the door as she led me to the sleeping church. I guess she was pretty nice after all.

We arrived to a bedroom where a bunk bed was. No one else but her lived in that room, which seemed pretty sad if you ask me.

The girl sat nearby, looking curious at me before I asked, "Thanks, I guess. Anyway, my name's Edna...what's your name?"

The girl looked down a bit, blushing shyfully before showing a badly made embroidery with her name on it. I looked at it, looking at it carefully as I saw the name: "Lilli".

"Lilli, huh?" I started smiling, starting to feel a bit at home with her.

"Hey, listen," I continued, "Maybe you could use a roommate. I mean I got nowhere else to go, you know. You could tell the mother I'm an orphan placed in the church and all that, if you can. And anyway, if you want...we can catch fireflies tomorrow. I heard that those things are very bright when the sun sets just right."

The girl started looking a bit amazed, then realized something before opening a drawer, filled with unused clothing for me.

"Wow, for me?" I started smiling, "That's so sweet of you, Lilli. Thank you."

We both hugged a bit as I smiled. I think I may have found a place for me in this world after all...

***Marcel's POV***

A week had passed since the accident. My eye was too damaged and had to be surgically removed, forcing me to wear a ridiculous eyepatch. As for my legs, they say I would recover...eventually, but for now, I was to be stuck in a wheelchair.

I damn the girl if I ever find her again.

However, my thoughts turned to the men whom found a familiar figure, all dripping wet with part of his eye area cut and unconscious.

"Doctor, you should see this!" Babbit spoke.

Hulgor nodded, "The girl was nowhere, but we DID find that doll."

Harvey...the Imaginary Friend whom was a stuffed rabbit...the link to Edna's past.

I lifted the unconscious rabbit by the ears, glancing at him. Perhaps he WOULD be of a use, but he would have to be awake in order for me to concoct the plan.

He WOULD be a use on my latest idea...

***Harvey's POV***

I groaned and awoke, starting to feel like everything was a nightmare. I didn't know what happened after I forced Edna away from me, but...

Just then, I saw what happened: I was trapped on an operating table, about to be experimented on!

I looked around with worry, shivering a bit before I heard the doctor's voice saying, "So, you decided to join the living...IF you call being an Imaginary Friend 'living', Harvey."

To my notice, I saw Dr. Marcel, now with eyepatch and wheelchair with blanket covering his legs approaching, strange items on his lap.

"Y...you knew I was alive this entire time?!" I asked with concern.

"Oh please. Of course you Imaginary Friends existed. It's just that none of you live OR existed in my home town...at least until I discovered YOU were living in it."

I gulped, noticing what appeared to be red pupilless eyes, some sort of cord, and a knife that could cut anything nearby as he placed the objects on the table.

This was not happening, I thought as the last object in question was put down.

I looked at my reflection. At least most of me was okay...except for the rip shown where my left eye was, despite me blinking okay. Or was it my right?

"Now tell me, Harvey...how would you like to be the solution to bringing the extinction of childhood?" he spoke, raising the knife dangerously close to my eyes.

"Wha...what are you doing?!" I asked as I struggled, trying futilely to free myself.

"Well Harvey, in order for you to be my new assistant, SOMETHING has to go...your eyes perhaps?"

"But I like my eyes!"

However, the doctor held me down before continuing, "Well get use to it!"

I started looking more and more fearful, realizing that separating from Edna was a horrifying mistake. I didn't like where this was going.

"NO!" I shouted in fear, "DOC! STOP! KEEP THE KNIFE AWAY FROM ME!"

It was too late and as I screamed "NOOOOOOOO!" in agony, all that I could see...was darkness...

To Be Continued...in Harvey's New Eyes POV


End file.
